


Very Bad Things

by xgeekxgoddessx85



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, BDSM, Blow Job, Cam boy, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Modern, Older Man/Younger Man, Older man Younger man, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Professor!Levi, Rim job, Rimming, Sex, Stubborn!Eren, Submissive, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, heart ache, jealous!Eren, love making, lying, open sex, possessive!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgeekxgoddessx85/pseuds/xgeekxgoddessx85
Summary: Every night at 10PM, Eren Jaeger locks himself up in his room, grabs a box of tissues, and watches his favorite live cam boy show hosted by The Captain, a tattooed Top Tier Model on the cam host site Strip N Chat. A big fan (and mildly obsessed), Eren admires The Captain’s ability to share his sexual experiences with viewers…not to mention his amazingly ripped and toned body. By day, he’s a stubborn, bull-headed, talented Fashion Design student, who makes his way by working at a local coffee shop, Café Ymir. By night, he’s a sweaty, shaking mess, orgasming from every story—every word that comes out of The Captain’s mouth. One night, Eren attends a Fine Arts Department Meet & Greet, networking and making new friends and contacts. He downs one too many drinks and passes out. Later that night, he wakes up staring up at a shirtless hottie. No, wait! That hottie is his Art Teacher, Professor Levi Ackerman, sporting a remarkably familiar winged tattoo that looks a lot like The Captain’s….
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Petra Ral, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Petra Ral & Thomas Wagner, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 59
Kudos: 139





	1. Prologue - How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my second story! This is loosely based on one of my favorite manga's. So, the general idea/story isn't mine, but all the filler pieces and side stories are. The characters, of course, do not belong to me either. This is a slightly slow burn story. Everything won't happen in the first five chapters. There will be some dark scenes/memories/experiences in this story. They are very similar to my own experiences and I feel like writing them out can be therapeutic. Don't worry, I will mark the chapters and let you know when those themes, triggers, etc. will appear. 
> 
> As always, I love comments and kudos! They give me the energy to keep on writing! I will try to post this on my other platforms on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. I will let you all know when I do so. Enjoy guys!
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> G.G.

**“Are you sure a-about this Armin?”**

**“Of course, I’m sure. You trust me, right?”**

Eren bit his lip, giving his childhood best friend a worried look. The two were currently on summer break from Trost University, going into their senior year. For Eren, junior year was a nightmare. If he was to be honest with himself, he had been slacking for the past two years so, when junior year came, he had to buckle down and keep his nose in the books in order to be able to pass the necessary courses to complete his credits. For college, staying an extra year on the count of not passing a course or lack of credits was more normal than one would think. But for Eren, he wanted to make sure he graduated the same time his friends did.

It was one week into summer break and Eren still felt the stress from taking his finals. It was the reason Armin was in his bedroom at the moment, making an account on—on behalf of Eren— on an adult live cam site called Strip ‘N Chat. Eren didn’t know how to feel about it. It was one thing to watch porn videos, but to actually interact with a person via webcam was kind of unnerving. Armin mentioned it was a great way to let off steam and when his best friend brought the idea to him, Eren was a bit…perturbed about it all. It was ironic, though. During their entire lives, Armin had been the conservative, stick-in-the-mud prude who used to balk at the very thought of sex, while Eren was the extroverted, loudmouth rebel. Three years into their college career and look at how the tables turned. Eren was still…well…Eren, but he found himself as the prude. The crazy thing was, Armin lost his virginity their freshman year during a frat party to Jean, of all people, while Eren was still a virgin. After his little tryst with Jean (and a couple of times afterwards), Armin began to blossom and open up in all ways, including sexual. He was openly gay and sexually active. And fucking proud of it all too.

The shit was crazy.

 **“Okay. Done.”** Armin smiled and sat back in his chair. **“You’re all signed up and I got ya’ logged in. Here’s your username and password.”** He grabbed Eren’s sketch pad and began writing the information down. “Username is SlickxJagger and your password is Sk8terB0i30.”

Eren raised his eyes. **“Slick…x…Jagger?”**

**“Yeah, corny, but cool, huh?”**

**“No!”** He argued. **“I sound like a washed up 90’s porn star!”**

Armin shrugged and blinked his eyes innocently. **“It’s a porn site, Eren. Everyone’s username sounds like a washed up 90’s porn star. Now, you’re all set! I loaded up that pic of you at Krista’s pool party.”**

Eren sighed. He knew what picture Armin was speaking of. He posted it on his Instagram and had gotten a ton of likes. He didn’t think it was anything special. It was just him, with his red and white swim trunks on, holding up the hem of his shirt with his teeth, exposing his abs and various fake tattoos. He had grown his hair out—almost to his shoulders—and was a damp mess of a bird’s nest. Because of that and his long bangs, his face was pretty much hidden, though the sun light had shone just right on his sea green eyes, which caused them to sparkle and almost glow. **“What do I do now?”** He blinked owlishly.

Sitting forward, Armin clapped his hands onto the top of his knees. **“Fill in your profile and filter out what you’re looking for. Then you can pick which Cam Model you like and subscribe to them. Every time they go live or post a pic or video, you’ll get a notification. Remember, some of that shit, they charge you tokens. It’s usually the more risqué stuff. The amount is based on their own discretion. And if you want one-on-one’s, you definitely have to pay out the ass with tokens.”**

Biting his lip, Eren looked at his profile. He filled in the basic information about his age, height, and build, and his likes and dislikes. He answered everything to the best of his ability and honestly. The only thing he lied about was his name. Instead of his real name, he decided to use ‘Jagger’ as being his first name. He didn’t provide a last name. His preferences came next. He started clicking the various boxes. **“Um….okay, I like brunettes. Height doesn’t really matter to me. A muscular body would be nice. Don’t care about ethnicity…..”** He continued to click away, with Armin helping him on certain things. “Is that all? Did I miss anything?”

 **“Yes, you sure did,”** Armin replied, with a devilish grin. **“And I know exactly which to pick out of Twink or Daddy. Click on Daddy.”**

Eren winced. **“Ew!”**

Rolling his eyes, Armin sighed. **“Not that kind of Daddy, Eren. Duh! Daddy kink.”** He watched his buddy blink cluelessly at him. **“I can’t believe you don’t know what that is. Even I know, dude. It’s when a younger male twink is enticed by an older male ‘Zaddy’. That’s the gist of it. If ya’ wanna know more, google it!”** Standing, Armin slapped his hands down on Eren’s shoulders, before wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck, hugging him from behind. **“I gotta go. Mikasa asked me to fill in for her at the Café. Did you talk to Annie about your schedule?”**

Eren raised his own arms up and behind him, awkwardly wrapping them around Armin’s waist…or trying to as much as he could while sitting in his red and black gamer chair. **“Yeah. I have the same schedule as you now so that I can catch a ride with you.”**

 **“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow night.”** Armin kissed the top of Eren’s head, before taking his leave.

Eren gave his buddy a lazy wave goodbye with a lopsided grin. When his bedroom door closed, his smile died down and was followed by a heavy sigh. He still didn’t know about this whole cam thing. But he was always up to trying new things. And if Armin liked it, then maybe it couldn’t be that bad.

Over the next hour, he had gone through dozens of pages of so-called Daddies. That process was a little more frustrating that what it should have been. Eren was picky when it came to who and what he found attractive. Not that it was a thing with him anyway, but he didn’t pick based on looks. He couldn’t because all models were required to wear masks for anonymity sake. He thought that was kind of neat. It gave the models a sexy, mysterious look to them. He had to go off based on their profiles and preferences. He had to weed out a lot of douche-bags but narrowed it down to two: The Captain and Dr. Pain. He was kind of skeptical about Dr. Pain. He looked to be into BDSM and while Eren didn’t have anything against it, he had never done anything like that. But Dr. Pain was 6”2, with impeccable styled blonde hair and chiseled features from what he could tell through the mask. They had a few of the same likes and dislikes. Overall, the guy sounded pretty normal, despite liking ‘a little pain with his sex’ (his own words). The Captain…well…there was something about him. He was a shorty, standing only at 5”3. Eren was a full five inches taller than he was. Not that it mattered. He didn’t think their was a height requirement to being a Daddy, but when he googled it, the norm was the Daddy was always taller and bigger than the Twink. They shared a lot of the same likes and dislikes, but what struck a chord in Eren’s heart was The Captain’s eyes. Even through his white, red, and black mask, Eren could see a pair of piercing blue-gray eyes. Almost a light cobalt. They pulled him in as if he were in a whirlpool, being sucked into the abyss.

_What the hell?_

Blinking back into reality, Eren shook his head and walked to the kitchen. His stomach was roaring at him angrily to feed it. **“Mikasa, are you hungry?”** He called out to silence. Armin was gone to work, and it seemed like Mikasa had left to go some place too. So, he was alone.

Sighing, he kicked his door closed with his toes and plopped down on his bed. A sandwich and soda sounded real good right now and that’s exactly what he was chowing down.

It was a couple of minutes before ten when a notification sounded out. He thought it was his phone, but when he checked it, he saw that it wasn’t, he furrowed his brows. **“Hm—oh! My laptop!”** Scrambling off the bed, Eren rushed to the laptop and pressed on the ‘enter’ key to wake his system up. Checking his email, he saw one new message and blinked slowly. “It’s from Strip N Chat.” Biting his lip, he cautiously opened up the notif; reading every single letter that made up all the words.

**“The Captain is now online.”**

Swallowing hard, he clicked the link that took him straight to The Captain’s page. It was a simple page. There was a large blank box in the middle of the screen that said _‘The Captain’s Quarters’_. The chat was at the bottom. There his stans already there talking to each other, waiting for The Captain to show.

And when he made his entrance, it was pandemonium.

**“Hello Darlings, it’s your Captain speaking. Did you miss me?"** Leaning forward, resting his chin on the backs of his fingers, he winked on cobalt blue eye. **"Have I got a story for my horny little Ship Mates tonight.”**

Eren watched a grin spread across his face, which he couldn’t see much of it. Like all the models on the site, The Captain wore some kind of masquerade looking mask that covered majority of his face. Only his eyes, hair, and his lips and chin were seen, as far as his face goes. His body…well that was another story.

 **“Wow….”** Eren whispered, mesmerized by the guy’s body. His shoulders were broad, and his arms were toned. And as bright as day, he sported a winged tattoo on his chest, with what looked to be a matching one on his left hip. **“That’s so hot,”** he whispered. Eren had a thing for tattoos. He wanted some of his own but was too afraid of needles to get any. But fucking A if this guy didn’t look hot wearing his.

 **“…but first, looks like we got some virgins in the house.”** He smirked; a pink tongue coming out to wet his bottom and top lips. **“Come on.”** His voice deepened, dropping one octave. **“I don’t bite.....unless you beg me for it.”**

Those very words and the way he said them sent a shiver down his spine and an electric shock to his dick.

**“Crew, say hello to our newest Shipmates RainMan95, PoisonedL0v3r, and…SlickxJagger. Mmmm….hey Slick….just how slick is that tight, little hole of yours?”**

**“Fuck. Me.”** Eren’s eyes went blind. He was caught. Hook, line, and sinker or whatever the fuck it was called. The guy had him. Him and his aching dick that was standing on end, making a tent in his sweatpants.

 **“Speaking of holes mmmm, wait until you hear this one. It about a cute, little Twink with a bubble butt that I ate. All. Fucking. Night. Long. When I was done with him he had a…Slick…hole too, Jagger.”** Captain grinned widely. **“Wanna hear the story, Crew?”** He lowered his voice and his tone. Sitting back in his chair, he reached into his pants and pulled out his enormous, leaking cock and began to stroke it lazily. **“Get out your dicks, my lovely little perverts. Come stroke with me down memory lane.”**

_Oh no…_

Eren was fucking hooked.


	2. Chapter ~ONE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of classes for Eren. He's a Junior now and it's his third year at the University. He was thinking everything would be a breeze, but no Eren. It's the FIRST DAY OF CLASSES and to top it of they fell on a MONDAY of all days. Of course everything goes horribly wrong so at the end, Eren needs a bit of R & R....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been BETA'd. I was in a rush to get it up so if there are some mistakes, please forgive me! I will be able to edit it later this week, but I wanted to post it now instead of wait.
> 
> Also I have a tendency to go back and forth between POVs. Its a habit that I've been trying break (poorly), so I apologize for that!. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are LOVE 💘 ! Enjoy!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> G.G.

** Chapter One **

Fucking Mondays.

Eren hated Mondays. To make things worse, his Junior semester at Trost University started today….on a fucking Monday. This was his third year—he should know his way around like the back of his hand—but, now he was totally and completely physically and mentally lost. He had no idea why he thought the first day of college would be a breeze. First, he had to meet with his Admittance Advisor to get a few classes changed. He missed his first class because of that and ended up being late to his second class, to which the Professor made an example out of him about what happens when one is late for his lecture. At the moment, none of his general study classes were in the same building, so he was dashing around campus like a chicken with his head cut off. He spent the last of his few hours and classes in the Art building thank God. When his final class for the day was over, he had to head over to the Basketball Coliseum to get his yearbook picture and Student ID picture taken. There were lines for both, to which Eren had to stand in for an hour for each.

By the time he got back to his student apartment that he shared with Mikasa and Armin, he was tired, hungry (he didn’t get a chance to visit the Student Union for lunch), and frustrated. It was fucking hot outside, so he sweated all day and felt icky and funky at the moment. He was so tired that he didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, stretched out spread eagle on his bed. When he awakened, it was dark outside. Glancing at his cellphone, he read the numbers:

**9:37 PM.**

**“Oh shit!”** Jumping up, he quickly rummaged through his drawer for pajama pants and a shirt. Rushing into the bathroom, he gave himself a quick, yet thorough shower and hopped out. He missed his shift at the Coffee Shop, but that wasn’t going to be a problem. Ymir was lenient when it came to first day of classes so, he knew while he was going to get a good talking to when he showed up for work the next day, things would be okay. He wasn’t going to get fired.

**9:45 PM**

He had fifteen minutes to make something to eat. A turkey sandwich and chips sounded nice at the moment. Plus, it was simple and quick. Rummaging through his fridge seemed like he had to travel to fucking Egypt to find and get the shit he needed. He haphazardly made his sandwich, cut it diagonally, and tossed some chips on the side, next to his pickle, he ran to his room and closed his bedroom door; locking it like it was Fort Knox. Sitting at his laptop, he turned it on.

**9:58 PM.**

Crap! He didn’t have long. Once his desktop came up, he immediately clicked on the Chrome and signed into his account on Nutland TV and went straight to Strip N Chat. Clicking on The Captain, he let out a breath and a smile when he saw the picture of the beautiful specimen of a man in front of him.

 **“Ahhh….I made it,”** he sighed to himself and relaxed in his gamer chair. He took one bite into his sandwich, though the rest of it was about to be forgotten. As usual, the ‘The Captain’s Quarters’ page was up. Fans were already blowing up his chat. Some giving him tokens and he hadn’t even done anything yet!

_Cumonover: That last role play was the shit! My dick stayed hard for hours after that._

_Alex <3DG: I want dat dick in ma’ ass. NOW_

_GrayGoose: I want it in my mouth!_

_Laceyloo997: When is he coming on??? I want my Captain!!_

_Sanidi gifted you 300 Tokens. Way to go!_

_KendricG. gifted you 90 Tokens. Way to go!_

**10:00 PM.**

**“YES!”** Eren pumped his fist into the air. He glanced at his door, making sure the door was secured and closed. Didn’t need one them walking in on him jerking off to his favorite cam boy. **“Oh, wait!”** Getting up, he almost tripped as he rushed to his door and switched off his lights. He was back at his desk now and grabbed his lighter, lighting all the candles around. Settling down into his gamer chair, he waited for the God of Sex to come on. At least God of Sex was what Eren called him.

**“Hello, my lovely, little, perverted darlings.”**

Eren bit his lip at that smooth, baritone voice of The Captain. It was like slipping into a nice, hot bath in a jacuzzi tub after a long day of dealing with bullshit. Like that water, his voice enveloped him into warmth and made him practically melt.

**“It’s The Captain, speaking.”**

Eren watched that contagious smirk slide across those delicious lips, as The Captain leaned in towards the screen. The smirk turned into a grin now, showing teeth. His canine tooth in the forefront.

**“Miss me?”**

Eren nodded emphatically. The Captain only came on during Saturdays, which meant they all had to wait six long, long days to see him. Eren could drool right now, if he didn’t stop licking his lips—stopping it from happening. Captain was wearing his usual red and black mask with a white tear drop underneath his right eye.

Tonight, he was wearing black slacks and a simple white, button down dress shirt. It was open, exposing his Wings of Freedom tattoo and those delicious twelve pack abs.

 **“Wait a minute,”** Eren said suspiciously. There was something different. He knew The Captain’s room by heart. If he were to be blindfolded, he could walk through it without a peak. Wasn’t like he saw too much anyway. The space Captain occupied had a giant, modern bookcase behind it with little trinkets decorated each squared space. The Letters C-A-P-T-A-I-N were spelled out to his left and a couple of plants. On his right (our left), stood a tall Weeping Fig Ficus plant. None of that was out of the ordinary.

 **“I know what you’re thinking**.” The Captain started. **“Something is out of place. Something is wrong.”** He shrugged lazily. **“Yeah. Something is there, but it’s not wrong and it’s not out of place.”** He smirked wider. **“The first person you can tell me what is it will hole The Captain’s reins tonight. That’s right. Anything you want me to do well within my tastes.”** He sat back, resting his cheek on the backs of his fingers. **“You may start now.”**

Eren watched as his chat blew up. Everyone was going crazy. Even if he had put something in, he doubt The Captain would see it because the cat was moving a mile a minute.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and began to scan the area. There was nothing out of place and it was almost getting to the annoying part. The chat was going crazy and Eren was about to give up, until The Captain moved in his seat, rocking left to right. That’s when Eren saw it. His brows went up high and his smile lit up his room. How could they not see it??

 **“Sorry BarryTylerMoore, that’s not it. Try again, darling**.” The Captain smiled. **“You guys are making some really good guesses, but….try not to go too over the top. It's very simple.”**

_SlickxJagger: I know what it is Captain._

Levi's brow rose. **“Oh? Is that so, Jagger? Tell me what it is, Darling. As a matter of fact, come off of chat and turn on your mic. Let me hear your voice. I bet its sexy. Tell me what’s new about me.”**

Swallowing hard, Eren grabbed his headset and placed them over his rat’s nest hair and firmly over his ears. He fixed the mic so that it wasn’t too close, nor too far away. Clicking on the microphone icon underneath Captain’s name, he took in a deep breath. **“Your nipple rings. Y-You have n-nipple rings.”**

Everything went silent.

The chat went silent.

The Captain was silent.

All Eren could hear was the beating of him heart. _Badum! Badum! Badum!_

 **“That’s right my Darling.”** His spread into a toothy grin.

Eren could have screamed and done fucking cartwheels all around his room, but he was too fucking shocked that he won. He never really won much of anything in his life and this happens?? Swallowing hard, he wondered what he had to do now.

**“Crew, let’s congratulate our fellow shipmate, SlickxJagger. You are right. I got a pair of nipple rings the other night. Can't believe he's the only one who noticed! It's like you other Nasties have been only paying attention to my dick this whole time! Am I right--actually, don't answer that! Fuckers. Okay. Nothing to tell really. I lost a bet. Friend gave me my punishment. We were already at the tattoo parlor for him getting a tattoo. I pulled off my shirt. Laid back on the little table and the girl did her thing. It didn’t even hurt. Okay! Jagger! Time to get slick, darling. Tell me what to do.”**

**“A-Anything?”** Eren swallowed violently.

There was that toothy grin again. **“Anything Jagger. No one can see you just me. Don't be shy.**

Biting his lip, Eren nodded his head. As a matter of fact, everything around him went dark as night. Pitch fucking black. It was all in his head, but he felt like nothing existed but their bodies. Yeah. There was something he wanted to do. He didn’t know how it was going to pan out, but here goes nothing. He took in a deep breath and let I out slowly. **“Alright….Take your shirt off.”**

The Captain smirked. **“You w—”**

 **“Shut up.”** Eren wanted to wince, but he kept his face straight. He didn't mean to say that. It just...came out.

Ah. So the kid meant business. Levi liked that. **“Jagger?”**

 **“WHAT?”** Eren asked a little more clipped than he should have. He was so nervous and so horny and needed someone--no, The Captain--to touch him right fucking now.

**“May I ask if I can see your face, please? I’ll put it private where only I can see you. Everyone else will just see me.”**

Blinking, Eren bit his lip. Shit! Shit! Shit! He hadn’t expected to show his face! He wanted to say no, but no one says no to the Captain. **“Fine.”** The word slipped out before he even knew what he was saying.

All of a sudden, Captain’s screen shrunk down to half its size, making way for his screen right next to him. Eren didn’t even look at himself. His eyes were glued on The Captain.

As soon as The Captain saw the picture of SlickxJagger, he took in a whisp of breath. He knew this kid. Knew his very well. He didn’t know him personally, but he knew him from being in the Fine Arts department. This was fucking crazy. And those eyes….those fucking eyes…What the fuck? **“I’m all yours Mr. Jagger.”** His voice was soft, trying to let it show that he was slightly shook by all of this.

Licking his lips, Eren’s heart beating out of his chest. He had to take a few deep breaths before he proceeded. **“Why haven’t you taken your shirt off?”**

Demanding little brat, wasn’t he? Levi smirked to himself and did what he was told. He took his shirt off and dropped it to the floor next to him. **“Yes, Sir.”**

Yes, Sir?? Eren almost fainted. _‘Holy shit! That’s so hot!’_ **“Play with your nipples…and rings. I wanna see them in action.”**

**“Yes, Sir. May I make a suggestion, Sir?”**

**“….O-O-Okay.”**

Leaning forward, The Captain grabbed a tube of body oil and poured some in his hand, clasping them together and rubbing them fast. Once the oil was warm and he could smell the strawberry aroma, he placed his hands on his chest and started to run them down his chest and over his nipple rings. They were still a little tender, but it didn’t matter because Levi always liked a little pain with his pleasure. **“Mmmm….”** He let out a moan involuntarily. It just came out before he even knew it was there.

 **“Pinch your nipples, Captain.”** Eren had no idea where this was coming from. He wasn’t usually this demanding when it came to lovers. He just went with the flow. With The Captain, he wanted this man to bend him over and fuck the living shit out of him.

 **“Yes, Sir.”** Levi pinched his nipples. **“Oh!”** They had always been sensitive and now they were worse. **“God, Jagger…it hurts so good baby.”**

Eren’s mouth was watering at the sight before him. All the man was doing was rubbing his chest. But the light hitting the oil just right, making the alabaster skin glisten was enough to make Eren want to straddle him and fuck him into oblivion. A couple of months ago, he thought this whole Live Cam thing was shit, but that was before he The Captain. _‘Thank you Armin. Wherever the hell you are right now, THANK YOU.’_

**“C-Captain? Go lower. I wanna…I wanna see your big cock.”**

The Captain grinned and chuckled deeply. The chat was going fucking crazy, cheering both him and SlickxJagger on. **“Yes, Sir.”** Unbuttoning his trousers, he unzipped them, showing his black and silver BOSS Briefs. Slowly, he reached inside and pulled out his dick. It was hard and standing up straight. And it ached like Satan. **“Do you like what you see, darling?”**

Again, Eren’s mouth watered. If someone told him he was drooling, he wouldn’t be surprised. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen The Captain’s dick before, but that night…it was like it was just for him. **“T-Tou—ahem—Touch it.”** His voice broke their for a second, but he got it back. It was a little shaky right now, but if he could just steady his head beat and his hand…wait…Looking down, Eren realized that his dick was out, and his hand was stroking it. **“Oh, shit,”** he hissed. His eyes slammed shut against the sight.

 **“Like this Jagger?”** He didn’t fear Jagger nor was he paying attention to him. He didn’t think he liked that. **“Jagger?”** He said it a little harsher than he intended to, but when Jagger’s eyes snapped to his, he smiled. **“Do you like the way I’m stroking my dick for you, Jagger?”**

 **“Yes!”** Eren hissed. His eyes shut for a few moments, but opened and zoned in on The Captain’s cock being beaten by his hand. It was so fucking sexy. So fucking provocative for some reason. Maybe it’s because this was just for him. Sure, the others were watching it, but this was just for him. **“I’m gonna cum!”** He could feel the heat rise on the tips of his ears and on to tops of his cheeks. He felt the heat pool in his lower stomach and felt his balls began to tighten. _‘No, No, No! Already?!’_

 **“Oh you’re a quick one. I like that Jagger. It means you’ve been wanting this dick all day.”** He licked his lips. It was time for him to take control again. Sure he liked to give his users control. He liked to let them feel like they were using him. But in the end, he always grabbed the reins and steered the fucking horse where he wanted it to go. **“You want me to cum don’t you Jagger?”** He chuckled lowly. **“You’re such a nasty little slut. That pretty dick is waiting to shoot that cum every-fucking-where isn’t it.”** He watched Jagger nod fast. From the amount of precum that was flowing from the tip, this boy was close. **“Tell me to cum, Jagger.”**

**“Nnn-mmm….”**

**“Tell me, darling. Tell me to come.”** His hand was fapping his dick so fast and so hard that his toes were about to curl. The fans were rooting them on in the chat, though they couldn’t see Jagger. He knew there were quite a few who wanted to see Jagger cum too, but they couldn’t. This wasn’t the only time he had a one on one with his viewers. But there was something about this ocean-green eyed boy that was making him go wild. It usually took him a little while longer to cum, but oh no, this was different. Way different. Scary-different. What the fuck was this punk doing to him? **“Jagger! Tell me to come!”**

Eren was coming undone now. His body was splayed against his gamer chair. His head was back and his eyes were closed. One hand was jacking himself off and the other was clenched in his thick chocolate brown hair. **“Mmm…nuhmm. Captain…please…yes…”**

 **“Yes what? You want me to cum?”** This was it. They always lost control at this part, in which he grabbed it right from beneath them. **“Tell me what I wanna hear.”**

 **“Fuck! Cum Daddy! Please!”** Eren’s cock exploded, streaking his stomach with warm, with lines.

And there it was. The control he yearned for. Hearing the word ‘Daddy’ made Levi fall overboard. **"Fuck!"** His own cock exploded all over his stomach. Some of the white ribbons reaching his chin and cheek. And one of his eyes. He jerked his cock and squeezed his balls, holding them in a iron clad grip, as his milked himself for everything he was worth. And it was a-fucking-lot. **"S-Shit...."**

**\--#--#--#--#--**

After they both cleaned up, Levi looked down at the chat and smirked. **“You dirty, little perverts.”** He had placed Jagger back into the public forum, along with everyone else. He still had no clue who the kid was. He just knew he was in Fine Arts. This was going to be a bitch, but Levi was the King of feigning ignorance. Plus, he was wearing a mask. The kid had absolutely no idea who he was and that was fucking fine with Levi. Anyway, the department was huge, consisting of Fine Art, Art, Photography, Theatre, Music & Band, and Dance. There was a small chance he would see this kid. **“Looks like the crew loved the little show their Captain put on, huh? Just for that---”**

_SlickxJagger gifted you 1,000 Tokens. Way to go!_

_LibbyCakesNo: Hell yeah! That’s right you gifted him 1,000 tokens! LMAO_

_Andreiluvsnaruto: With that cum shot? That man deserves every single token!_

_Aotereri: That dick tho…..Daddy’s dick would heve murderd that Jagger’s slick hole HA!_

_Aotereri gifted you 250 Tokens. Way to go!_

_Michael90DaF: gifted you 500 Tokens Way to go!_

_Michael90DaF: Tonight was fucking hot. Gotta do this again. Luv his stories but I luv his RPs too._

_DykeDicklerxx: I agree dude. Shit was hot. Just wish we coulda seen the other dude face, yo._

Levi ran a hand through his hair, which he always wore slicked back. He looked through the chat and little and saw he had received some tokens. “ **Thanks for the tokens guys! It means a lot! And Jagger…”** He looked into the camera and smirked. **“The pleasure was all mine tonight, my darling. Until next time guys…Fair winds.”**

The screen goes black.

Eren was practically glowing. He was munching down on his sandwich, not knowing how hungry he was until he cleaned up and took a glimpse at his plate of food. His heart fluttered at that last bit. He replayed it in his mind….

**_“Thanks for the tokens guys! It means a lot! And Jagger…”_ ** _He looked into the camera and smirked. **“The pleasure was all mine tonight, my darling. Until next time guys…Fair winds.”**_

Biting his lip, he pushed himself from the desk and twirled in his chair, kicking his legs in the air. He was so fucking tired and giddy all at the same time. Finishing off his food, he hopped on his bed, with the events of that night fresh on his brain. He wondered how good it would feel for The Captain to be on top of him, riding his ass for real. The thought of having real sex made his dick hard. The last time he had was with Mikasa and Annie. They were drunk and had a threesome and that was about it. Nothing really to tell with that one.

After that, Annie tried to hook Eren up with her friend Rico Brzenska. They dated for a while, but it didn’t last. She was a nonchalant, dry, and a little OCD, and none of that didn’t bother him. It was just something…missing. Maybe a dick? He didn’t know. Like Armin, Eren was pansexual. He was a lover of people, so it didn’t matter what gender the person was. So, Rico being a girl wasn’t the problem. There was just a hole in their relationship, and he had no clue how to fill it. He called their relationship off two years ago and then right after that, he dated Thomas Wagner. That was okay, but again…there was nothing there.

**“I’m gonna be fucking single for the rest of my life.”**

If only they could be like….The Captain.


	3. Chapter ~TWO~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Gang's second day of the new semester. Some are excited about classes. Some aren't. Levi, on the other hand is flipping excited. But, nothing could prepare him for who the hell is in his class. 
> 
> Wait, Jagger?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - THERE ARE ONE OR TWO DEROGATORY WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER. ONE OF THEM, IT TOOK ME FIVE MINUTES TO ACTUALLY TYPE IT OUT. THAT'S HOW MUCH I HATE THE WORD. YOU'LL KNOW IT ONCE YOU SEE IT. PLEASE IF YOU CAN'T STAND THIS TYPE OF LANGUAGE, YOU MIGHT HAVE TO SKIP THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER. ALSO THERE IS A BIT ABOUT GAY BASHING. IT'S NOT A LOT AND DOESN'T GO INTO TOO MUCH DETAIL, BUT I STILL NEEDS TO GIVE A WARNING.  
> __________
> 
> So, I actually did Beta this chapter this time. If there are mistakes, which I'm sure there might be, I apologize! Also, the Gang has a zoom room guys! They are pretty much on it all the time. It's that and/or group text chat. 
> 
> Wanna know what their zoom might look like?
> 
> Take a look at the KLRS STLKRS CLUB below!! Once you're on the pic, click it to make it bigger to get a good look. This was made by me kind of in a hurry so if it's funky looking, I apologize. lol 
> 
> *****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE PICTURES. THEY BELONG TO THE RESPECTIVE ARTIST!*****
> 
> [https://]ibb.co/zXtLmBF  
> **take the brackets out of course :-) **
> 
> As always kudos and comments are love guys! I don't bite. I love to chat with ya! Wanna follow me or chat with me on Tumblr? Find me under geekxgoddess85.tumblr.com. It's still a baby blog and I don't have much up and I haven't posted any stories yet, but I'll get around to it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> G.G.

** CHAPTER  ** ** ~ ** ** TWO ** ** ~ **

((THE NEXT DAY – TUESDAY!))

**“How are you guys liking classes so far?”** Armin bounced in his seat.

Eren eyed him—along with Mikasa, Annie, Jean, Marco, and Thomas—and blew a little air through his lips. **“Pfft! It’s only the second day---”**

 **“---yesterday was filled with getting classes straight,”** Annie chimed in.

 **“---and taking yearbook pictures,”** Jean said. **“So, some of us really didn’t have many classes, if any at all.”**

 **“---and you’re this freaking excited??”** Eren continued, narrowing his eyes. **“What kind of human are you again?”**

Marco slid his arm around Armin’s shoulders. **“Aw, guys. Stop. He’s just excited about school, that’s all.”**

Eren narrowed his eyes. **“He’s a Pre-Med major! Who in the hell is excited about that?! You gotta be a masochist, for fuck’s sakes!”**

Armin smirked, swallowing a bite of his pickle. **“Who said I wasn’t, Er?”** He lifted a brow **. “Maybe I like to take a little pain every now and again.”** His last statement caused a roaring laugh from Marco.

 **“Trust me, it’s way more fun giving the pain, than receiving.”** Eren spoke with his sandwich as gestures instead of his hands, causing a few pieces of lettuce to fly everywhere.

Armin laughed and rolled his eyes. Picking up a piece of lettuce, he tossed it at Eren’s head. **“Yeah, says the power bottom!”**

 **“Armin! You’re the _King_ of bottoming!”** Eren exclaimed. It was his turn to laugh. **“I do believe I topped Thomas a time or two, though there’s nothing better than bottoming out.”**

 **“Hey! That was like twice!”** Thomas blinked a few times.

 **“Can we…can we just not?!”** Jean made a face like he was going to throw up. **“I’m eating here! Is this really our conversation?”**

 **“Relax, Horse Face.”** Eren rolled his eyes. **“Continue eating your hay and shut up.”**

 **“Hey now,”** Marco leaned in and kissed Jean’s cheek. **“I like my baby’s face. He’s fucking handsome.”** He chuckled when Jean stuck his tongue out (full of food) at Eren. **“Babe! Eat with your tongue inside your mouth.”** Marco laughed. **“So nasty.”**

 **“ _Anyway_ …I’m enjoying classes,”** Mikasa shrugged her shoulders. **“I think Data Analysis as a major is gonna be fun.”**

Armin leaned in. **“Aren’t you taking every single class with Annie?”**

Eren nodded for Mikasa before she could answer, teasing her. **“That’s why she’s enjoying that shit.”**

 **“Whatever,”** Mikasa rolled her eyes. **“It’s fun. I like it. We both do. Our concentration is gonna be in Cyber Security. I figured I could put my computer hacking skills into good use. Maybe we could even work for the FBI or something.”**

Eren nodded, agreeing. Annie was good, but Mikasa was fucking awesome at what she did. He noticed her talents when she had gotten in trouble a couple of years back in high school. A teammate of his, named Kyle Barker, on the Baseball team, harassed him in the locker room for being gay. They were in their Sophomore year and Eren hadn’t come out yet. Seeing as how Kyle put it out there, Eren decided to correct the fucker and let him know he wasn’t _just gay_ ; that he enjoyed the company of everyone. Kyle called him a ‘flaming faggot who took it up the ass’ and nearly beat Eren to a pulp.

Luckily Bertolt came in just in time and pulled Kyle off of him and kicked Kyle’s ass. Mikasa, who was at Fencing practice during that time, overheard afterwards and went after Kyle. Bertolt did a number on him, and the poor guy ended up in the ER for bruised ribs, a broken nose, and two black eyes, along with some cuts and scrapes. Because of that whole situation, Bertolt, Reiner, and Annie taught Eren how to defend himself and trained him in weight-lifting. Eren shot up a couple of inches through puberty that following summer and gained about twenty pounds of muscle.

Mikasa couldn’t let the shit go, even though Carla Jaeger, their mother, pressed charges and the guy got expelled and did a little time in Juvie for gay bashing. Mikasa ended up hacking into Kyle’s school account and changed his grades and his bank accounts and wiped them all out. She was sloppy and secretly ended up in trouble. Luckily, Reiner did a solid for her, and his dad, who was Police Chief at the time, let her off without anyone knowing. Since then---and because of the influence of Annie---she decided to use her skills for good.

Eren’s phone alarm sounded off. **“Shit, I gotta get to Art Class guys. I’ll see ya’ later!”** He gave them a nod goodbye and a wave. Since the rest of his day was pretty much all classes back to back, he promised to see them later on their zoom meeting room called The Klrs Stlkrs Club.

**\--#--#--#--#--**

The Fine Arts building wasn’t that far from the Student Union. It was a five minute walk, though the actual FA building was fucking huge seeing as how it was home to all FA classes, including three theaters, two band halls, and three art gallerias.

Finally, Eren made it to one of the Art rooms. It looked more like a warehouse than anything and was stationed in the back of the FA building for obvious reasons. This would be an advanced class for him only taken by Seniors. He had always been told he had a natural talent for the craft. It wasn’t until his Junior year of High School, he started taking his abilities seriously…though he had always been into drawing. It was what led him into designing clothes. That was his major--Fashion Design. He had a chance to go to a school in New York, but decided to stay home, close to family and friends. In the Fashion Industry, it was more about connections and networking than what school you attended in the past, present, or would be attending in the future.

Once in class, he had found a seat by Reiner, who was in the class too. Not by choice, however. Reiner was a Senior and needed an elective. Since Eren was able to get into the class, Reiner decided to take it with him to knock off the boredom of having to take the class. The two always had a fun time together anyway, especially when they took classes together. Eren didn’t know about this one, though. He heard Professor Ackerman was a pain in the ass…and dick.

Speaking of dick, he smiled to himself; the previous night’s events rushing back to him. He couldn’t believe he finally caught the attention of The Captain. All through Summer, he had been sending tokens, which The Captain was always thankful for and gave him a little wink. But last night when Eren answered the question right…he got more than a wink. He got to be in what was called the Captain’s Quarters. It was when The Captain put the spotlight on a person or invited them to a room with just the two of them. Eren got his chance the night before and it was fucking delicious. He spent the rest of the night drawing The Captain jerking off until Eren himself fell asleep; his dreams being assaulted with the sexiness of that fucking man.

He gazed at his drawing. It was nothing special. The Captain was sitting in his red and black gamer’s chair, of course. His white, button down shirt was open, and his chest was exposed with his nipple rings and every fucking ab the man had. He was donned with his famous mask; cold black hair combed back just like the man wore it. His cock was in his hand, jerking it, with a little cum squirting out. Eren’s mouth watered just looking at the man. The only thing he couldn’t get were those fucking eyes. Eren drew them, duh, but he didn’t do them justice, unfortunately. **“Hm…”** Furrowing his brows, he thought of something. Maybe a little color would bring the drawing out. In the class, they didn’t have normal ‘desks’. They had worktables big enough to share with one other person, plus both had their own space—freely. Eren had his drawing spread laid out with his special pencils, pens, charcoals, paint, and sketch pad. He grabbed one of his colored pencils. It was a metallic silvery blue and one of Eren’s favorite colors. Once he colored in the eyes… **“Oh my gay God in Heaven,”** he whispered to himself. **“Captain, you are one hot mother fucker.”**

**“Alright, settle down you shitheads! Time for class.”**

Eren had been looking down at his sketch pad, but when he looked up, he didn’t see anyone in the front. Furrowing his brows, he looked around a bit, until his eyes settled on a little, short man dressed in black jeans, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a black tie, and a black waistcoat. The outfit was simple, but Eren could tell everything he had on was fucking expensive; his accessories too. Plus, everything fit just right so Eren could tell the man had a nice body and the perfect ass. He heard the Professor didn’t _‘look’_ like your stereotypical Art teacher. Hippy hair, hippy clothes, hippy sandals…all hippy shit. No, he looked like he could be on the cover of Vogue or GQ or some kind of Italian magazine. But there was one thing he also heard that he forgot about…

 **“He’s so…‘lee-tle’,”** Eren whispered loud enough for Reiner to hear.

 **“He _is_ ‘lee-tle’.”** Reiner turned to Eren. **“Did he just call us shitheads?”**

 **“He just called us shitheads,”** Eren muttered back. He was clearly mesmerized by the man’s beauty. **“Goddamn he’s hot.”**

Reiner shrugged. **“If you’re into the small type. I like my men tall, like Bert. This guy looks like he’s a great bottom, though.”**

 **“Something tells me he is _not_ a bottom,”** Eren said back.

 **“Who the hell could he top?”** Reiner made a face.

Eren shook his head, staring at the man in amazement **. “Anybody he fucking chooses. I’ll bet my life on it.”** Narrowing his eyes, Eren rested his chin on his palm. **“The Captain may have some competition.”**

 **“Who?”** Reiner questioned.

 **“Nobody!”** Eren hastily said.

**\--#--#--#--#--**

Levi was ready for another semester. He was known on campus and in his circle as Professor Doom and he reveled in the nickname. He was as sadistic as the students felt he was. He just expected perfection, is all. In the world of Art, whether it be expression through pencil, sculpting, photography, or song, everything—even the imperfections—had to be perfect. It was beautiful to Levi. He just wished his students felt the same way he did. There were a good twenty percent who had talent and a good five percent who actually could go somewhere with it and a good two percent who actually respected the craft. Levi was determined to improve those numbers each year—and he had. Bit by bit.

Swinging open the door to his classroom, dubbed ‘The Art House’, he plopped his bag on his worktable and clapped his hands once, getting the attention of his students. **“Alright, settle down you shitheads! Time for class.”** Right off the bat, there was a hand raised. Levi acknowledged the young woman. **“What?”**

**“You just called us _‘shitheads’_.”**

He raised a brow at the blonde. She was already getting on his nerves. **“And?”**

She blinked and gawked. **“I mean…should you even be calling us that?!”**

 **“I just did,”** Levi said, clearly unbothered. **“Anything else?”** She shook her head vigorously and quieted down. There was usually one in every class at the beginning of the semester who hadn’t heard of him for one reason or another and she was his one. All the other students knew to expect his foul language and attitude. He was Professor Doom, after all. **“Anyway, welcome to Advanced Portrait and Sculpting! Many of you are here because you’re fucking awesome. And many of you are here because you’re a Senior and you need an elective. And there are some of you who are here because you didn’t know what the hell to take and somehow you got in this class and will be dropping after today.”** That garnered a few chuckles because it was true. He was the Advisor for the Art Department, but his assistant, Lena was known to sneak a few students in who needed to make up some credits. She always forgot that ‘Advanced’ meant…well, fucking _advanced_. **“Now, who can tell me what Art is?”** No hands. **“Come on people. That’s Beginning Art 101. You can answer that question.”** Still, no hands. **“Oh my God, I don’t bite, despite what the majority says.”** There was one student who raised his hand and Levi quickly called on him. It wasn’t until his eyes traveled from the hand to the face that he paused. His eyes widening a bit. _‘What the fuck?!’_

Eren raised his hand and when he was called on, all eyes were on him. **“Um…Art is more than just pictures on a wall. Or…a naked statue with an embarrassingly small dick.”** Reiner, as well as others, burst into laughter. **“Art is the reason or the development behind society today. I love that shit, you know? I mean…crap. Sorry. I love that _crap_. I love how pictures on a cave wall brought to mind how earth once was millions and millions of years ago. We wouldn’t be where we are today without Art. The craft in general. Not just what we do in this class, but like…my friend Nanaba. She’s in Musical Theatre. She loves singing in general and seeing her up on that stage, whether it’s during a concert or a straight-play or musical…it’s breathtaking. Taking a lump of clay and making it into a circle or a square or a freakin’ rat—who cares—or taking a piece of fabric and making it into the very waistcoat you’re wearing…seeing what can be created from nothing…taking a melody and putting words to is just…beautiful.”**

Levi blinked slowly. He had never in his years of teaching heard such emotion behind words before. The words weren’t eloquent, but not even a poet could sound so weighty and substantial. But fuck that shit. Why the hell was this fucker in his classroom?? What was his name again? Jagger? _‘Slick Jagger! That’s his name! What the fuck is he doing in my fucking class?! Asshole! Is this some kind of joke?!’_ Levi thought to himself.

 **“Sir?”** Eren asked.

 **“Hm?”** This had to have been a joke. Was he dreaming? No, he was terrorized by Shitty Glasses this morning and that would mean she was in his dream and he never dreamt about her. They were more or less nightmares where she was concerned. **“Oh. Right…okay. Yeah. Whatever.”**

Reiner moved closer to Eren **. “Maybe he didn’t like the small dick joke?”**

Levi paused and sent the brute a look. **“Actually, I liked the small dick joke. What is your name?”**

Reiner swiftly stood up straight. **“Braun, Sir, Reiner!”**

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. Another ROTC kid. He heard of him though or his parents at least. The kid’s dad was Viktor Braun. Senator Viktor Braun and former Police Chief. **“Not you, Braun, sit the fuck down.”** The kid quickly sat down. **“You, next to him.”** Levi had to fucking know his name.

Eren stood up. **“Eren Jaeger.”**

 **“Jagge—Jaeger. I mean Jaeger.”** Levi nodded briefly. His eyes quickly taking in the boy. He couldn’t see the shoes—they didn’t matter, anyway. But the kid wore what looked to be marbled washed jeans that were shredded and a fitted, quarter-sleeved Titans baseball tee in the University’s signature color of green and white. The green shirt really brought out the kid’s eyes. Levi thought the brat looked fuckable the night before wearing a Spongebob t-shirt, but he was fucking gorgeous right now. **“This is your first time in any of my classes?”** He already knew the answer to that. One couldn’t forget that face and body.

**“Yes, sir. I took some classes from Dr. Hale. I’m a Fashion Design major and—”**

**“—and you have no idea how you got in this class,”** Levi finished for him. **“You should be sewing a triangle to a rag or some shit right about now, am I right?”**

 **“Uh…no that’s not it. I got into this class because I’m fucking good.”** Eren furrowed his brows. Levi liked this. It sounded like the kid had a little bit of spunk. He let Eren continue to speak. **“I’m fucking great actually. Probably better than your midget ass.”** Eren was huffing a little by the end of his little spiel. It would have given Levi a hard on. Thank the high heavens he had enough self-control for that to not happen in front of his students. Anyway, Levi hated jokes about his height. He didn’t take too kindly to them. The kid must have realized what he said because he apologized soon afterwards. **“Sorry about that, Sir. I don’t know—it’s just that when people denigrate my major like it’s some kind of handicap, I get a little…pissy.”** Eren ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead, only for it to fall back into place.

Levi nodded slowly and got a glimpse of just how beautiful this kid’s eyes were when he moved the hair from his face. From where Levi was standing, the green was spectacular. He had to see them up close again like he did last night, but that wasn’t really possible or was it? _‘Hmmm…’_ **“Jaeger, right? Come down here and sit at this worktable in the front. Bring Reiner with you.”** He watched both boys gather their things and easels and bring them to their new worktable in the front. It was smack dab in the center in front of where Levi loved to stand. Eren dropped some of his shit and clumsily picked it up and carried it to his new table he was going to share with Reiner. The students laughed a little, trying to hide their giggles at Eren’s silliness and what was to come. Eren laughed as well. Probably at himself. **“They’re not laughing with you, shit-for-brains. They’re laughing at you.”**

 **“Come again?”** Eren asked, blinked owlishly.

Levi continued. “ **Forgive me, you see, it’s just that when people denigrate my height like it’s some kind of handicap, I get a little…pissy. I usually show them exactly what I can do with all my five foot three inch-ness, but it’s against University Policy for a Professor to kick a student’s ass. So, I sat you here. You and Reiner.”** He grinned slowly. **“Those who’ve had my classes know that anyone who has sat at this very worktable has failed every assignment and exam in my classes.”** Levi watched those gorgeous eyes grow wide and that pretty, pretty mouth fall open. God, if he could only put his dick inside and watch those lips wrap around his thickness. **“Welcome to Advanced Portrait and Sculpting, Jaeger.”**

Levi continued on teaching for the rest of the class time. Even though Uni started the day before, his class was an hour and a half on every Tuesday and Thursday. Today was Tuesday so, it was his first class, which meant it was spent getting everyone familiar with the syllabus. He hated to do it and refused to do it with his Freshman classes, on the account of them needing to know how to think for themselves. But his Senior and Advanced classes were different. They needed to do everything down to a T, the way he said how to, when he said to do it. So, for them, he didn’t mind taking the period to go over every single thing in the syllabus packet (Yes, PACKET).

 **“Alright, that’s all for now,”** Levi said, looking down at his watch. **“You’re done. We’ll reconvene same time, Thursday. For those who know nothing about me, I’ll tell you this only once: if you’re late coming to my class or miss a class, I suggest you pass right on fucking by because I’m not letting you in. You’re two minutes late? Don’t give a shit. You had to help an old lady across the street? Don’t give a shit. You had to help clip your Grandfather’s toe nails? Don’t give a shit. You died? Don’t give a shit….now get out.”** The students scrambled, some leaving in a hurry, while others dawdled around. Some crowded around him, asking questions. Those few were the ones he knew would pass. Those types always did. Through a slit in the tiny group, he spotted Jagger/Jaeger. **“Jaeger, stay put.”**

Eren halted in mid stride and nodded slowly. **“I’ll see ya’ later Rein.”** The two dapped fists and Eren waited.

When the last student left the room, Levi looked at Eren. His body was lean, though he was very fit and toned. Levi had a special knack of being able to tell the physique of a person even if they were wearing a potato sack. He leaned against his worktable on his elbows, with his back facing it; cross his feet at the ankles. **“I don’t like short jokes from asshole college students. Your balls have barely dropped for you to even use them enough to say shit like that to me.”**

Eren nodded, wincing. **“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just…can be a little hot headed sometimes. Please don’t take offense. I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again.”**

 **“Tch,”** Levi nodded his head slowly. He tried to not let his eyes roamed down the kid’s body but fuck it if he couldn’t help it. He had seen that ass, while he was trying to leave earlier. It was a nice, round bubble butt. Perfect for eating and fucking. **“Fine. I’ll accept your apology, but only on one condition.”**

**“Anything!”**

**“Uh…”** Levi paused. It was on the tip of his tongue what he wanted that ‘anything’ to entail, but he swallowed it and decided against it. The kid was a student after all. **“Make sure you come to the Meet & Great tonight. I want to see your face. I’ve seen your work, believe it or not. You’re a Fashion major, but you have true artistic talent—not saying that Fashion Designers don’t. Don’t get me wrong. Do you have a minor?”** The kid shook his head. **“You should minor in Art. I’m sure you have the credits or will have them by the time you graduate. Think about it, okay?”**

**“Yes, Sir. And I’ll be at the Meet & Greet tonight. I promise.”**

Levi raised a brow. **“I take promises very seriously Jaeger. Don’t make one if you can’t keep it.”**

 **“Professor Ackerman, I’m serious. I promise I will be there.”** Eren offered his hand.

Levi glanced at the kid’s hand before slowly taking it into his own. **“Alright, Jaeger. Promise accepted.”**


	4. Chapter ~THREE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Meet & Greet! Unfortunately, it won't go as Eren was hoping. Maybe that's not a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. This chapter is a little (A LOTTA) long. Again, if there are any mistakes, I apologize! Comments and Kudos are love! I enjoy talking to ya'll!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> G.G.

** CHAPTER  ** ** ~ ** ** THREE ** ** ~ **

Eren waited behind Armin, as he unlocked the door to their apartment. He was still so jumpy from Professor Ackerman’s class and nervous about the Meet & Greet. He’d been a couple of times before during previous semesters, but this one was special. Professor Ackerman was expecting him to be there.

 **“Jesus, Eren, you gotta take a piss?”** Armin chuckled, unlocking the front door and stepping to the side to let Eren, Mikasa, and Annie pass through the threshold.

 **“He’s been like that since Ackerman’s class** ,” Annie said.

 **“Pfft. Of course, he’s a dick,”** Mikasa muttered, pulling off her coat and hanging it in their coat closet. She took off her shoes and tossed them in there, along with Annie’s, Armin’s, and Eren’s.

 **“You’ve taken him before?”** Eren asked, walking to the back of their couch and swinging over, headfirst so that his legs dangled over the back and his body was upside down.

 **“Hell no.”** Mikasa made a face. **“He’s my cousin.”**

 **“What?!”** Eren awkwardly flailed his legs and arms trying to get up to look at his best friend. When he did, his bird’s nest hair was even more so all over the place. **“What the hell did you just say?!”**

**“Don’t act like you didn’t know! I told you our Freshmen year here, I said, don’t take my cousin, Levi’s class. He’s like the Terminator.”**

Armin agreed. **“They call him Professor Doom.”** He plopped down next to Eren.

 **“Well…”** Eren pouted. **“Can you maybe get me in with him? I fucked up today in class and he’s a little annoyed with me.”**

 **“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.”** Mikasa folded her arms over her chest. **“We’re not even that close. I haven’t spoken to him since in five years. I can’t believe you don’t remember him.”**

 **“Oh! The one who ditched the family fifteen years ago. What happened again?”** Eren asked, genuinely interested. Something had to have happened for a guy to ditch his family for the last fifteen years. **“Wait, that means he’s related to Coach Kenny?”**

Mikasa nodded. **“And I don’t know. Uncle Kenny raised Levi from a young age. No one knows the story, but those two. They’re quite mum about it. Anyway, something happened, and Levi stopped coming around. Fifteen years later, here we are in the present. He’s not talking to anybody now.”**

Eren remembered their Mom telling them that Levi had left. Eren’s parents adopted Mikasa when they were seven. Her parents were murdered, and the killers were never found. Eren’s parents readily accepted her as their own, and Eren, as his sister. There were times during the summer when their mom would take Mikasa to her family reunions to try and keep her connected with the Ackermans in any way she could. Levi was never there, but he called, and she was always the one to answer the house phone. They would talk for a couple of minutes and as soon as their Uncle Kenny would come to the phone, Levi would hang up.

 **“That sucks,”** Annie grabbed the back of Mikasa’s neck and gently pulled her into a hug, massaging her neck. **“Sorry to hear that, babe.”**

 **“I can’t be too sad about it. I don’t really know him, but…it just sucks to have a family member out there that you see sometimes, and they act like they don’t know you or want anything to do with you.”** Mikasa shrugged.

Eren sighed. **“Yeah, now what are we gonna do about my M &G??”** Clearly, his mind was somewhere else right now.

Armin made a face and slapped Eren’s arm. **“So fucking self-centered sometimes!”**

**“Hey! I’m sorry for her too, but I have a dilemma on my hands! Her cousin, Professor Doom, is expecting to see me tonight! I gotta look _good_!”**

**“Why, do you want to look good for _him,_ Eren??” **Mikasa rolled her eyes. **“Just be you and wear what the fuck you want wear. You’re always good with clothes.”**

 **“Uhhhgh.”** Eren moaned. **“But I’m too handsome. I can’t decide on just any ol’ thing! Armin…help me.”** He pouted. He was halfway joking, but a part of him was dead serious.

**\--#--#--#--#--**

Eren stood in front of his floor length mirror on the back of his closet door, holding two hangers of the clothes Armin picked out for him. Holding them up to his torso and legs, he whistled. Damn, he was going to look good. **“Armin, you fucker, you. I love what you picked!”**

 **“Fucking A you do, bitch.”** Armin fiddled with Eren’s X-Box controller to get to his friend’s music playlist. After scrolling through a couple of songs, he picked one that would definitely get Eren in the hot shot mood: Come On, Get It by Lenny Kravitz. The band intro sounded off through Eren’s surround sound speakers and Lenny’s yell came in afterwards with the funky guitar, drums, and trumpets. Throwing his arms in the air and swaying his hips, Armin sung along. **“I know that you are mine! Come on! Come on, get it! And I won’t waste your time! Come on! Come on, get it!”**

Eren hung the clothes on his door handle and swiftly turned around, dancing and singing along with Armin. **“I feel like a canine! Come on! Come on and get it! Can I eat from your vine? Come on! Come on and get it!”** Oh yeah, this was what he needed before the M&G. How was it that Armin always knew?

Climbing on Eren’s bed, Armin began to crawl like a seductive cat, tooting his booty in the air. **“I’m in love with your love and I’m comin’ to get it. You know I can’t turn it down, I’ve gotta jump in it…”**

Eren jumped on his bed too, swaying on his hips, while sitting on his knees. **“You know I can’t feel the power, cause I’m high on the spirits. You know that I’m drunk for your love and you know that I need it…”**

Both boys jumped up to their feet and screamed the ‘Yeah!’ part just like Lenny, with Armin grabbing Eren’s hips and pulling him closer; jamming to the music. Smirking, Eren took the invitation and laid his arms over Armin’s shoulders, grabbing his wrist, locking his arms in place. Just as he leaned in, Armin leaned in too and they quickly pecked each other on the lips, before breaking away and dancing clumsily on the shifty bed.

The kiss was like an inside joke to them. Something only they did. They called it their Power Kiss. Whenever one needed a boost of positivity or confidence or whatever from the other, they would give a Power Kiss, making each other feel better about whatever situation they were in.

Eren was the one who started it when they were seven. Armin kept it up ever since and Eren never turned him down. He loved his best friend to the core. He would readily admit, it was more than love. And Armin was never ‘the one that got away’ for Eren because technically, Armin hadn’t gone anywhere; always staying by Eren’s side. Like Mikasa.

His relationship with Armin was complicated in an understandable (to them) and accepted way. They were more than friends and knew it, but never acted upon it, other than kissing, hugging, and touching. That was it. That was as far as they were willing to go out of fear of losing the other if their relationship ever went south. They were happy just being close the way they were.

Once the song ended, Smells Like Team Spirit by Nirvana came on. Eren took this time to shower, though he danced and sung to the song inside. When he was done and dried, he wrapped the towel around him and tried to manage his hair. After about half an hour, it was as good as it was going to get. He decided to go with the messy, unkept, ‘I-meant-to-do-that’ look. The next few minutes were spent on him getting dressed. Armin had picked out an iced blue buttoned down dress shirt and a dark, navy blue tie; a lowcut v-neck royal blue and lavender trimmed sweater; a dark blue and striped dinner jacket to top it off with an ice blue pocket handkerchief over his left pec; blue denim jeans; and his black Cole Haan boots. Eren didn’t wear watches, but the only accessories he did wear were his onyx colored rings and a set of black leather bracelets Mikasa had given him two Christmases ago.

He didn’t get a chance to get on zoom that night, but he was in the group chat and everyone wished him luck.

Eren was usually quite fond of the Meet & Greets, but this year was different. Sure, it was still networking and schmoozing up to a bunch of people, making connections, but Levi Ackerman was going to be looking for him. Professor Doom. Shit, Eren only had him for one fucking day and the man already had him nervous and terrified. What was he going to say when he saw the man?

And what if he was dressed as sexy as he was in class?

And the biggest ‘what if’ was…what if he didn’t make it back by ten?? He couldn’t miss The Captain. Not even for a Meet & Greet! Not even for sexy Professor Doom!

**“You’re thinking about The Captain, aren’t you?”**

Eren looked over at Armin, who was driving him to the event in Armin’s red and white MINI Hatch. Sighing, he nodded his head. **“I was just hoping I can get back in time to see him. I’ve never missed a broadcast.”**

 **“I created a monster.”** Armin pulled up to the front of the Fine Arts building and put the car in park for Eren to get out.

 **“A sexy ass monster.”** Eren laughed and rolled his eyes. **“How do I look?”**

Armin took his time and let his eyes roam over what he could see of Eren in the dark car. Biting his lip, he nodded slowly. **“Like a sexy ass monster.”**

Eren gladly accepted that compliment and leaned over and got a Power Kiss from Armin. **“See ya’ later!”** While walking towards the front door, he gave Armin a little twirl show and a wave. **“Love you!”**

 **“Work it bitch!”** Armin yelled out of the passenger side window, before driving off.

**\--#--#--#--#--**

Sighing, Eren straightened his tie and walked through the front door. The galleria that they would be in was in the basement so, he hurriedly took the stairs down by two’s and made it just in time for the drinks and hors d'oeuvres to be served. It wasn’t like it was a sit down function. You grabbed your drink and the salmon cracker and tried not to spittle chewed food whilst talking to people. **“Should’ve gotten another Power Kiss,”** he said out loud to himself.

**“From whom, your Mommy?”**

Eren halted in mid step. Turning around, he was greeted with a sexy, little elf dressed in black slacks, a black shirt, black tie, a black silk waistcoat, and black loafers with no socks. God, the fucker looked good. He had such a great body and broad shoulders for a shorty. Like in class, his clothes fit just right that Eren could tell the man worked out. **“Professor Doom—uh! I mean Ackerman. Professor Ackerman.”** He smiled sheepishly.

Smirking, Levi pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. **“Doom is okay. It’s what my friends call me sometimes, anyway.”**

Eren’s eyes grew wide. **“You have friends??”**

Giving the kid a look, Levi grabbed two flutes of champagne from the passing waiter and handed one to Eren **. “Brat. Of course, I have friends.”** While the kid looked down at his champagne, Levi took a moment to give him a once over. Fuck, the brat looked like a whole fucking meal. **“Fuck me,”** he muttered.

**“Sir?”**

**“Nothing. Drink up.”**

Eren narrowed his eyes, feeling a little cheeky. **“Are you supposed to be giving me this? I’m only 20 years old. I’m not old enough to drink.”**

 **“Tch. You are, in the U.K.,”** Levi shrugged.

 **“We aren’t in the U.K.”** Eren countered.

Levi paused and looked the handsome fucker in the eyes. **“We are if I say we are.”** His face was serious, though his lips pulled a little at the corners and he couldn’t hide the twinkle in his eyes.

Eren could have fucked the man right then and there. He was so fucking sexy in a charmingly rude and commanding way. Who could _do_ that? No, who can _be_ like that?? _‘The Captain!’_ That was right. His Captain. No one could top his Captain, though Professor Ackerman was a close Number Two.

 **“Follow me, Jaeger.”** Levi led them through the crowd, stopping off at various areas to show him a few pieces, the both of them discussing each of them in length. Eren’s mind and his thoughts were a breath of fresh air for Levi. Eren didn’t look at things in black and white. He looked at them in black, white, red, yellow, green, rainbow, and whatever other color he saw fit. With his looks aside, in such a short time, Eren’s mind became a turn on for Levi.

 **“Jaeger, slow down on the champagne. It hits—”** He watched as the brat downed another glass and accidentally dropped it, shattering it everywhere. **“—hard.”**

 **“Whoo! Shit sneaks up on ya’ doesn’t it, Levi?”** Eren slurred loudly. **“‘Scuse me. Professor Captain. I mean, Professor Doom!”**

Levi’s eyes went wide. His heart nearly beat the fuck out of his chest. He looked around them and luckily no one was close enough to hear what Eren said, even though the kid was talking a little loud. **“Wh-What did you just call me?”** Had he heard Eren right? _‘Of course you fucking did!’_

 **“Sorry— _hiccup_**!” Leaning against one of the sculptures, Eren chuckled giddily. **“I meant Doom! Professor Doom!”**

 **“Oh. Sounds like you said…Captain.”** Levi narrowed his eyes. Bending down, he started picking up some of the shattered pieces of glass. The band had been playing a semi-fast song and thankfully, no one heard or saw (they were far enough from the crowd) Eren’s little mishap. Seeing a trash can off to the side, Levi threw away what he could pick up.

**“I did! I said Captain. He’s my— _hiccup_! Lover!”**

Okay, now Levi’s eyes grew even wider. **“Your what?!”**

 **“Well, not my real lover. My Cam Boy Lover. He’s just…he’s so ‘mazing! Charmin’. Fun-Funny.”** Eren pushed himself from the sculpture and leaned on Levi. **“Can’t see ‘is face, though. He’s hot anyway. And body— _hiccup_! His body is just a work of….”** He swayed a little bit and looked off to the side as if to think of a word he wanted to say and when he did, he smiled triumphantly. **“Art!”** Snorting, his head plopped down on Levi’s shoulder.

Levi ran a nervous hand through his hair; his bangs falling back to his forehead. He was beginning to get fucking agitated. Why did he keep giving the kid liquor? He looked like he could hold his own. Levi was mistaken. **“Oh, mother—fuck me.”**

Eren chuckled and wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders. **“God, I wish you would— _hiccup_! ‘Fessor Acka’man Doom? I gotta…I fink I’m gon’ vomit…”**

**“You do it and I’m going to kill you, you brat!”**

**\--#--#--#--#--**

He did it.

The kid fucking did it.

Levi snuck the brat out the back part of the basement and up the stairs that led straight outside in the alleyway. And that’s where and when he did it. The fucker vomited on Levi. He was pissed. He was so pissed that he saw red the whole fucking way to the car, nearly carrying the kid. Thank God him vomiting sobered him up a little enough to tell Levi where he lived. He put the address in his GPS and drove the both of them to Eren’s apartment. It was just off campus, which was good. He was going to have to carry the brat to his place and he didn’t need the whole fucking campus seeing him do so.

Glancing at the time, he sighed. It was after twelve. He missed his own broadcast. Usually, he did it on the weekends, but he was going to do a special one dedicated to the students who were returning to school. Well…that wasn’t going to happen. And the brat had to nearly give him a fucking heart attack by calling him Captain earlier. **“Fuck,”** Levi muttered, pulling into a parking spot. Killing the engine, he turned and looked at Eren. **“Let’s get this over with.”**

**\--#--#--#--#--**

**“Why do you have to live on the fucking fourth floor Jaeger?”** Sighing, Levi carried Eren bridal style up the flights of stairs and all the way down to his apartment door. He was a pretty fit guy; he’d carried heavier at a longer distance. But drunk heavy was different. It was awkward and aggravating. Thankfully, the brat had handed him his keys before he clocked out on him in the car. Levi used them to quietly let them into the apartment. All the lights were off but that was a good thing. He could find his way to a piece of furniture and drop the kid off and get the fuck out.

 **“Mmmm, Professor Doom?”** Eren stretched his long legs and arms and yawned softly.

 **“Stop fucking wiggling, brat!”** Sighing, Levi rolled his eyes. Eren was awake now, so it looked like he had to take the kid to his room. “ **Where’s your room?”**

 **“Mmmm…down hall. That hall.”** Eren pointed to his left. **“It’s the only room on that side. My roommates’ rooms are over that way.”** He pointed to his right. “ **They’re asleep now.”**

Sighing, Levi took Eren to his room and plopped him down on the bed. The brat had the nerve to laugh like it was fun or some shit. Levi saw a bathroom and thanked whatever was in the high heavens. He all but ran to it and took his waistcoat off. It was triple lined, so the vomit didn’t seep through onto his shirt. Plus, the vomit was rather…thick…so it didn’t run down his pants at all. He had to carry Eren extra high so that he wouldn’t get the shit on the kid. Yeah, Levi was pissed, but it would have been disgusting to hold Eren against the vomit. Just thinking about how squishy it would have felt almost made Levi vomit himself. And he could have at least wiped himself up right when Eren first let loose, but--as grown of a man Levi was--there was no way he was touching the shit without washing it off properly. He couldn't just go back inside and do it with Eren wasted off of champagne. Fucking _champagne_. Yeah, the stuff could make one tipsy depending on how many were knocked back. But either Eren never drank before or...maybe one of the fucking bratty waiters spiked some of the shit??

**\--#--#--#--#--**

Eren sat up on his bed, moaning at the pounding in his head. He had fallen asleep for...maybe a few minutes? All he knew was he couldn't have slept long enough for his hangover to fully start, but it was coming. He could feel it. **“Fuck. Didn’t think champagne would have fucked me up like that.”**

**“Well, it did.”**

Eren jumped and looked over at his bathroom. Professor Ackerman was… **“The fuck?? Oh...that's right. You brought me home. Are you washing something?”**

 **“My waistcoat that you vomited on, yes. Do you have a problem with that?”** Levi raised a brow, vigorously rubbing at the fabric with a new and clean sponge he stole from under Eren’s sink.

Eren groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so fucking embarrassed. He had never gotten drunk at a Meet & Greet and vomited on someone. **“This whole fucking semester just started off so wrong,”** he muttered.

 **“It wasn’t that bad. Nobody really paid attention. There were a lot of stuck up people there this semester. The types that can’t see past their own nose. You were fine…despite throwing up on me in the alley. Thank you, by the way.”** He said that last part with every ounce of sarcasm he could muster up.

 **“You’re welcome,”** Eren threw back his own sarcasm. Sighing, he pushed himself off his bed and started to take off his jacket and sweater. His shoes were next and then his tie and dress shirt. His back was turned so, he didn’t see the Professor yank off his own tie and dress shirt. **“I have some clothes you can wear, Professor. Well...they’re for Armin. You two are about the same size. Just take everything off and I’ll hand them to you through the door.”** The least he could do was get the man's clothes dry cleaned.

 **“Already ahead of you. Sort of.”** Levi pulled off his white tank and began surveying it and his dress shirt and tie. He wanted to be damned sure nothing got on them, though he knew it hadn’t. **“Who is Armin? Your boyfriend?”** That sounded more clipped than it should have.

Eren snorted **. “Well, he’s a friend and he’s a boy. He’s my best friend.”** Digging through his drawer, he found a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt belonging to Armin. **“Here you go.”** When he turned around, he just so happen to glance at the Professor, before doing a double take. Everything was registering slowly in his head, forming a puzzle that was coming together. The nipple piercings! The fucking tattoo! **“Oh my God!”** He stumbled back against his dresser, knocking over some of the things on top. Were his eyes playing tricks on him?? Was he dreaming?? Was he still drunk?? **“Your…you…what?! CAPTAIN?!”**

Levi paused and looked down at his chest. God-fucking-damn it! Did he really have to take his shirt off like a fucking dumbass?? What the fuck was he going to do now?! Looking back at Eren, he blinked slowly, trying to stay calm. **“I…don’t know what you’re talking about.”** Wow. That was a dumb thing to say. _‘Way to go you fuck-knot. Smart.’_

 **“You’re The Captain!”** Eren began to slowly walk closer; his eyes glued to the tattoo and nipple rings. **“You’re The Captain. Oh, my God. It’s really you. I can’t believe it,”** he muttered. **“This is…”** His eyes found the shorter man’s **. “This is fucking amazing!”**

 **“Look, brat. I have no fucking idea who the fuck you are talking about!”** Levi stalked towards Eren and snatched the t-shirt from him. He didn’t need the pants. He just needed the shirt, his clothes, and to get the fuck out of there quickly.

Eren bit his lip. There was no fucking mistaken it! Sure, he probably was still a little drunk, but this was too fucking uncanny. **“The nipple rings.”** He watched as Levi stood still. **“You got them on a dare. You and a friend were at a tattoo parlor and you lost a bet and had to get the nipple rings.”**

**“Um…”**

**“And the tattoo,”** Eren continued, walking forward a bit more. **“You got it when you were eighteen. You moved out of your Uncle’s house…”** He thought back to Mikasa and when they were little. Eren somewhat knew Levi’s tattoo story! He somewhat knew The Captain’s tattoo story! **“Coach Kenny! Your Uncle Kenny, right?”**

Oh no.... **“Shut up--”**

**“--Mikasa Ackerman is your cousin! You used to talk on the phone with her during family reunions! You cut your family off and nobody knew why. You were staying with your Uncle Kenny and you moved out of his house and got the tattoo as a liberating momentum! It’s yours and The Captain’s stories combined! It all makes sense now! Well, there are still some holes, but…yeah!”**

Oh no, no, no... **“I said shut the fuck up!”** Levi closed the short distance between them, grabbing the brat by his undershirt and pushing him against his dresser, completely knocking off his personal shit. He watched the boy wince because one of the drawer’s was still open and Eren’s side slammed into the corner of it. Right now, he didn't care. **“You son of a bitch! You nosey, little son of a bitch! How did you fucking know that shit?!”**

Eren felt tears come to his eyes, but they weren’t enough to fall. His side was filled with a throbbing pain, as his skin was being pushed into the corner of the drawer. **“She’s my sister! Mikasa’s my sister. My parents adopted her when her parents—your Aunt and Uncle—died. P-Please…you’re…y-you’re hurting me…”**

Levi let the fucker go and put some distance between them, but not before he gave him another good push **. “A word of advice, brat: if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone--even your fucking Grandmother at her grave--I will destroy you! You got that?! If anyone finds out I’m The Captain…”** He stopped his sentence and turned around and punched the wall, knocking a hole in it. Shit. Was that going to wake his roommates up on the other side of the apartment? He didn’t need an audience right now! **“Keep your Goddamned mouth shut, got it?!”**

**“Yes, sir! I’m sorry! I won’t tell! I promise!”**

Levi pointed a finger at him, getting angrier by the second. When Eren mentioned ‘promise’, he exploded. **“Don’t you fucking say promise unless you mean it, you fucker! Don’t you dare fucking say it unless you mean it!”**

 **“I MEAN IT! I PROMISE!”** Eren swallowed hard, one of the tears finally escaping. What the hell was happening? Levi…he wasn’t acting like The Captain. He wasn’t even acting like Professor Doom! He was a fucking beast and not in a good way. Blinking, Eren looked down at his feet. It was like he was talking to a totally different person. The Captain was so sexy and always smiling and complimenting people, especially Eren…Jagger…when he rewarded The Captain tokens. And Professor Doom…Levi… was an asshole, but he was still charming. Earlier that night, he was so nice and encouraging. They talked about every piece they came across at the Meet & Greet. What happened to that man? What happened to The Captain? Was it all just a ruse? That was a question he probably was not going to know the answer to. But there was something he did want to know. **“Cap…um, Professor Ackerman?”**

**“What, brat?!”**

**“D-Do you…I mean…you remember me, yeah? From last night? And what…what we did…”**

**“Of course, I do. What of it?!”**

Blinking, Eren looked at his feet again. That kind of broke his heart a little. It was like the man didn’t care. The Captain and Levi were gone. All that stood in front of him was just some asshole. But Eren knew himself. He knew that come the next day…he would forgive the guy. **“I was a huge fan,”** Eren said quietly. **“I am, I mean. I watch your show every weekend. I never miss a broadcast. And…and…I always make sure to reward you with tokens. It’s just…you’re so perfect! You’re amazing! I love you so much! I’m such a big fan!”** He found himself fangirling now, despite what just happened and the bruise he knew he would have the next day.

 **“Hm.”** Levi nodded his head slowly. **“Listen closely. I don’t like you fan-boys. You’re fucking stalkers. You’re freaks. Weirdos. Annoying ass bastards that grate on my nerves. But thank you for the tokens. Much appreciated.”**

 **“Oh…you’re welcome, I guess.”** Eren shrugged.

**“You better not tell. No one can find out who I am. Do I have to say that again?”**

Eren shook his head. **“I s-said I promise…Professor Ackerman.”**

 **“Good.”** Levi furrowed his brows. A part of him deep, deep down inside didn’t like the way the kid said his name. It was distant and…didn’t feel right. He didn’t know why he cared, but it was like the brat was pulling away from him. Maybe Levi had gone too far. He freaked out, yes. But he had a good reason to. He’d been through something like this a couple of times with fan-boys coming after him. Luckily, they didn’t know his identity, but still. The cyber stalking was fucking weird and scary. **“When we’re at school or anywhere in public, I am your Professor. Your last name starts with a J so, unfortunately, I am your Fine Arts Advisor. Not to mention, I’m head of the Art department and Assistant Head of the Fine Arts Department. Plus, you’re in my class. That means we’ll see each other quite often, but you better not let out that you know me in any shape or form other than as your professor. And as a matter of fact, don’t fucking watch me on Strip N’ Chat anymore. Fan-boy after somebody else with a dick or pussy or whatever. I don’t care. Just not me. Got it?”**

Eren nodded. **“Yes, sir, Professor Ackerman.”**

Levi’s lips thinned. **“I’m still Doom. You can call me that.”**

**“Yes, sir, Professor Ackerman.”**

There it was again! Levi growled and walked to the kid. Looking up at him, he sighed. **“I don’t like the way you say my name.”** He winced when he saw the look on Eren’s face. Levi felt like he just killed the brat’s dog or something. **“I mean…it’s just that…you called me Professor Captain earlier. Nobody heard but…”**

 **“Did I? Oh! How about I call you Senchou, then?”** Eren bit his lip. He felt like an ass and probably embarrassed the shit out of the man earlier. Plus, he basically outed Levi in a way. **“I know it's silly, but...it means—”**

**“—Captain in Japanese, I know.”**

Eren gasped and smiled. **“How did you know that?!”**

The corners of Levi’s mouth tilted. Well, just a little. **“I’m smarter than I look, brat. Anyway. I brought your drunk ass home. You threw up on me and I didn’t kill you for it, nor kill you for knowing who I am. I’ve done my good deed for the year. Goodbye.”** Turning, Levi yanked on the t-shirt, which was _tight_ —how small was this Armin kid—and grabbed the rest of his own clothes. Stepping around Eren, he walked towards the bedroom door.

 **“Wait!”** Eren grabbed Levi’s arm, but quickly let it go **. “Um…this feels like goodbye. I mean, I know I’ll see you in class but…look…if I can’t watch you anymore, fine. But can I ask something of you?”**

Levi gritted his teeth. And here it was. He should have known the fucker was going to ask for something **. “What is it?!”**

**“Well…can I have a hug and a kiss goodbye?”**

**“Huh?!”**

**“If I can’t watch your broadcasts anymore then…I want a hug and a kiss goodbye. As The Captain.”**

**“Hm.”** Levi thought that was fair…and it was understandable. Nodding slowly, he dropped his clothes on the floor beside him. He didn’t have his mask, of course, but he finger-combed his hair back like The Captain wore it. Slowly, he walked forward to Eren. Once he stood in front of him, he looked up at the kid and gave The Captain’s signature smirk. **“You’re always appreciated, Jagger.”** Sliding his arms around Eren’s waist, Levi pulled the kid into a tight hug. Turning his head, he kissed the side of Eren’s mouth, letting the kiss linger. He didn’t plan on that, but there was something that was keeping him like that: locked in Eren’s arms.

Eren buried his nose into Levi’s neck. His arms wrapped around the man’s shoulders in a tight grip. **“Thank you, Senchou,”** he whispered. When he pulled back a little, he felt the kiss and it made his heart flutter and…and…

 **“What is that?”** Levi asked.

Eren flinched and stepped back quickly. He didn’t have to look at his crotch to know that he was hard. Blinking, his eyes automatically looked at Levi’s crotch and…wait…he was hard too! **“You’re—”**

 **“I know that! Fuck! What did you do to me?!”** Levi growled, letting Eren go and picking up his clothes. Sighing, he threw them back down again and grabbed Eren. Yanking the kid to his body, Levi picked him up. Eren’s legs automatically wrapped around Levi’s waist. **“I can give you more than a hug and a kiss,”** he said, carrying Eren to the bed. Dropping him, Levi pushed Eren back with a hand and climbed on the bed over him. **“I could just fuck you right now. How about that, Jagger? Am I gonna finally find out just how slick your tight little hole is?”**

Gulping, Eren could feel his jeans grow even tighter. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this hard. Maybe never. **“U-Um…”** Swallowing hard, he could do nothing, but stare at the beautiful man over him.

 **“I’ve never fucked a fan-boy before. First time for everything, right?”** Leaning in, Levi kissed Eren hard on the mouth. The kiss was sloppy yet fucking delicious. Right off the bat, Levi knew he became addicted. He loved kissing. Found it almost as satisfying as sex itself if done right. And Eren—the fucker—knew what he was doing with his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Levi slid down until he was face to face with the kid’s crotch. Unbuckling Eren’s belt and unzipping his jeans, Levi quickly pulled Eren’s dick out from the constraint of his red boxer briefs **. “I haven’t sucked dick in a while. I’ll make an exception for you.”** Without further word, Levi swallowed Eren’s cock.

 **“Fuck!”** Eren hissed, his hips immediately bucking up. It felt so fucking amazing to have Levi’s mouth wrapped around his dick. He hadn’t gotten head in a long time. He hadn’t had sex in a long time. Hell, he’d barely been kissed by anyone in a long time other than Armin. “ **God, Senchou that feels so fucking good.”** Eren grabbed Levi’s hair and pushed his head down. He was a little surprised that Levi took all of him in. Eren was a ‘big boy’. And when he hugged Levi and felt his hard on, he knew that Levi was an even bigger boy. How the hell was Eren going to tackle that shit?? Okay, now he was getting nervous.

Levi’s eyes met Eren’s in a heated gaze. His mouth watered tremendously, mixing in with Eren’s precum. Sucking sounds and groans tore through the quietness of the room, making Levi even harder than what he already was. Growling with a mouth full of cock, he yanked down Eren’s jeans and briefs the rest of the way, pulling them off with his mouth still on the brat’s dick. Opening Eren’s legs, Levi shoved a finger into Eren’s mouth. Not only was the brat’s lips talented, his tongue was talented too. Well, what do you know? And he was only sucking a finger. Pulling his digit back, Levi’s hand trailed down and between Eren’s legs, his finger finding its way between Eren's ass cheeks and rubbed against his hole.

 **“Wait…Senchou…”** Eren moaned. **“I…”**

Levi wasted no time and slid his finger inside the puckered hole. Eren groaned loudly and so did Levi against Eren’s cock, sucking it faster. The brat was so fucking tight. Bringing his mouth up to the head, Levi licked Eren’s slit, tasting the saltiness of his precum. Sucking the head harder, he let Eren’s cock pop from his lips **. “Mmmm…wait, what? You wanted The Captain. You got him. Open your legs wider. Let me get a good look of this ass, Jagger.”** Pulling his finger out, he waited until Eren spread his ass for him. **“That’s what Daddy likes. Fuck, look at that pretty little hole.”**

 **“Mmm…you l-like being called Daddy,”** Eren thought out loud. It felt like he was drunk all over again. His head was swirling, and his thoughts were jumbled. Was this what it felt like to be drunk on sex? They weren’t even doing much yet.

Grabbing Eren’s cock, Levi stroked it firmly from base to tip. **“I _love_ being called Daddy. You should know that.”** Taking a long lick against Eren’s hole, Levi let his tongue slide up his taint and nibbled on the sensitive area. Eren hissed and his hips bucked again, causing Levi to push them back down. **“Stay.”** His tongue slid to Eren’s balls, taking one in his hot mouth, making a loud popping sound as he sucked on it. His hand stroked Eren’s dick faster.

 **“No! Senchou…I can’t take it! Fuck!”** Eren was seeing fucking stars right about now. Could The Captain really be pleasuring him? If he ever woke up from this dream, he would be thoroughly pissed. But this wasn’t a dream. This was one of his fantasies coming to real fucking life.

Levi smirked inwardly. He was beyond pleased and hard right now, leaking in his briefs. As soon as the brat came, Eren was going to get his tight hole fucked into oblivion. Levi had to admit, he liked this submissive side of Eren. Jagger seemed more demanding, but Eren was a little more obsequious. **“Tell me what I wanna hear.”** He growled against Eren’s balls, taking both of them in his mouth this time. He pulled back with a hard pop **. “Tell The Captain what he wants to hear, Jagger…”**

 **“Eren,”** Eren muttered. He didn’t want to be SlickxJagger right now. A fan-boy, as Levi called it. He wanted to be himself getting pleasured by The Captain. Moaning long and loudly, his orgasm had been building up and now it was about to hit him. He looked down at the scene before him. The Captain—Levi Ackerman—sucking on his balls like there was no tomorrow and jerking him off. **“Oh my God…”** Eren felt the heat pool inside his his stomach and his muscles tighten.

**“Tell me what I wanna hear!”**

**“Fuck, Daddy! I’m about to—I’m cumming Daddy!”**

Levi quickly took Eren’s dick into his mouth, swallowing every bit of his essence that squirted to the back of his throat. His hands held Eren down, while his mouth worked him and tongue-stroked his full length. He hadn’t deep throated for some time now, but he wasn’t complaining. Besides, if this was what he had to do to keep Eren’s fucking mouth shut, then so be it. However, before Levi was going to leave, he was going to tear this fan-boy’s ass up.

Popping Eren’s dick out of his mouth, Levi swiftly stood up. He was about to peel his t-shirt off when he looked down at the brat. **“Did you….”** his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. **“…fucking fall asleep?!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is the last back-to-back chapter that will be posted. After this one, the chapters will be posted on a schedule. I'm looking at every week or two. Thank you guys for your support so far! Chapter Four is coming next Saturday!


	5. Chapter ~FOUR~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is depressed and puts his foot in his mouth again and asks for forgiveness. Levi, meanwhile, comes to a realization about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four Guys! It's kind of a filler but much needed. I hope ya'll still enjoy it though. And as always, Kudo and Comments are love! How was you guys' week?? 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> G.G.

** CHAPTER  ** ** ~ ** ** FOUR ** ** ~ **

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Eren had seen The Captain.

Sure, he saw Professor Ackerman every Tuesday and Thursday for an hour and a half each class, but it wasn’t the same. It honestly was like his favorite show got canceled or like someone stole his copy of Cowboy Bebop. He was having withdrawals. The shit was unreal and the way it affected Eren fucking sucked balls big time. And Professor Ackerman himself was completely cold towards Eren and even more of an asshole. Eren couldn’t remember everything from the M&G, but he did remember that Professor Ackerman had been kind and sweet. Albeit a little sarcastic and snarky at moments, but Eren found himself liking the guy. He thought maybe Levi wasn’t as bad as everything thought he was.

Then Eren had to fuck it up by getting drunk and blabbing his mouth about Levi being The Captain and shit went downhill. Eren almost got his ass kicked, but then…what was the blow job for? Not that he minded. Thinking about it made his mouth water. Levi’s mouth was fucking perfect and Eren wanted to return the favor.

Why did he have to pass out?!

Sighing haggardly, Eren rested his cheek on his palm, leaning against the countertop. He was at work at Ymir’s, owned by none other than Ymir Pixis. Since her father, Dot, was Chancellor of the University, she was able to open up her own Café on campus. Nobody knew how the hell that all was sanctioned, and nobody really cared. It was an unofficial hang out spot for students, so it wasn’t like anyone complained or questioned it. The good thing about working there was Ymir was his friend and because of that, he was allowed to be lazy when he was fucking depressed, like he was now.

**“Goddamn it, Eren! Perk the fuck up! You’ve been like this for days now.”**

Okay, maybe not.

Turning, Eren looked at his boss and pouted. **“Mir…it’s Wednesday afternoon. There are no customers right now. Everyone is trying to figure out how to kill themselves after taking a surprise pop quiz from Professor Morrison.”**

 **“Ha!”** She threw her head back and gave a boisterous laugh. **“Yeah, I can’t believe he’s still around. He was a two hundred and seventy-three when I was in school a few years ago. But Jesus, Eren. If I have to hear you sigh one more fucking time, I’m gonna clobber you, Jaeger. You’re even making the fucking plants depressed. I hope Mikasa ain’t depressed when she comes in for her shift tomorrow. Everybody knows you two share the same emotions.”** Ymir glared at Eren, before walking to the back storeroom, where Krista was doing inventory.

 **“Uggghhh.”** Leaning over on the countertop, Eren slammed his head softly against it a couple of times. **“This fucking sucks.”**

Armin shook his own head. He had wiped down the last of the tables and plopped the towel over his shoulder, walking back behind the counter **. “She’s right, you know.”** Tossing the towel into the towel bin, he leaned against the counter next to Eren, deliberately nudging against him. **“Is this because of that night? After the M &G? You haven’t talked about it at all. We all figured something happened.”**

Freezing, Eren blinked before lifting his head, staring wide eyed at Armin. Had his friend heard? Had he seen Levi leave? **“What…what are you talking about?”**

**“You brought somebody home.”**

**“You…you heard us?”**

Giving Eren a look, Armin rolled his eyes. **“Either that or you were knocking around furniture. Must’ve been some good sex. All I could hear was shit falling down and then you, moaning.”**

Eren almost didn’t believe him. Or maybe he didn’t want to believe. **“How did you hear it all the way in your room?!”**

**“Okay one, I didn’t hear, like, everything. And two, you act as if my room is on the other side of town. You’re not quiet when you have sex, Eren. You’ve never been.”**

Furrowing his brows, Eren pursed his lips. Armin was right. He had always been a screamer, but that wasn’t what he cared about. **“Did you hear anything else?”**

 **“Like what?”** Armin shook his head in question.

 **“Arguing?”** Eren raised his brows.

**“So that’s what wrong with you! You two fucked and then you argued, or did you argue and then fuck? And, what? He won’t call you back? Oh, no. Let me guess. You pulled an Eren Jaeger and fucked up something that could have been good for you!”**

Eren stared at Armin quietly, before flailing his arms in a mini-tantrum. **“Why are you always so fucking right?! I wanna slap you sometimes!”** Now he was getting annoyed. He shouldn’t be feeling that way, but he was depressed and pissed and needed to point his frustrations at someone. **“Geez! You like being fucking right all the time, you fucking know-it-all brainiac?!”**

Growling, Armin threw his arms in the air. **“Why do you do that?!”**

**“Oh, shut up, Armin!”**

**“No! Why do you mess shit up like that?! It’s like you can’t stand being in a decent relationship! You don’t like being happy? You had Krista, now she’s with Ymir! You had Rico! You had Thomas! You could have had Marco, but surprise, surprise you messed that up too and now he’s been with Jean for five years! They all could have been really good for you, but you fuck it up and then have these flings with these shitty people who care nothing for you and only want you for your big dick, especially that fucking Nifa chick! God, Eren, you piss me off sometimes!”**

**“Why?! Because you want my dick too just like them and I won’t let you have it?!”**

Gasping, Armin slapped Eren and pointed a finger to his chest. **“That’s not fair, and you know it!”** He angrily pushed passed Eren and headed for the storeroom. **“I should have kept my fucking mouth closed.”**

 **“Wait! Ar, please!”** Eren tried to grab Armin’s elbow to stop him, but Armin pulled away from him **. “I’m sorry!”** He grabbed the boy firmly by the waist from behind and hugged him close. He didn’t mean the words he said. He didn’t mean to offend Armin. He didn’t mean to take his frustrations out on him. What was happening to him?? Had he really turned crazy just because he couldn’t see a Goddamned Cam Boy anymore? Yes. Yes, he had. **“Please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Armin.”**

**“Get off me, Eren. Let me go.”**

Eren winced big time. Why was he always putting his foot in his mouth? He knew that subject was a sensitive one between the both of them. It was something they never joked about or never talked against it. Eren did the one thing he shouldn’t have ever done. He threw their type of relationship in Armin’s face. **“Please…Armin. Listen to me. He’s mad at me, okay? The guy. I spent a couple of hours with him at the M &G and it was amazing. We came home. We hooked up, yeah. Armin…he’s mad at me. I fucked up and did something and he’s pissed, okay? I can handle it.”** He couldn’t stop his voice from breaking **. “But, I won’t be able to handle it if you’re mad at me, too.”**

Armin closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He didn’t pull away, but he didn’t turn around either. **“Who is _he_?”**

 **“I-I can’t t-tell you that.”** Eren knew that was going to start something too, but he made a fucking promise and he wasn’t going to break it for any reason.

**“Oh. So, you’re being an asshole _and_ keeping secrets from me now? Well, I can do the same.”**

Unconsciously, Eren gripped Armin tighter, blinking his eyes rapidly. **“What…what do you mean?”**

 **“Nothing.”** Armin pulled away a little forcibly to get out of Eren’s arms. Finally, he turned and looked into Eren’s eyes. **“Sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset. It’s just I want the best for you.”**

Eren nodded. He knew what that last part meant. What Armin meant was ‘since I can’t have you, I want the best for you.’ And Eren felt the same way. **“You don’t know need to apologize. I was being a dick. I’m sorry for what I said, okay?”** Slowly and carefully, he tugged on Armin’s uniform apron and pulled him into a gentle hug **. “I won’t say that shit ever again.”** The bell jingled, indicating a customer walked in. Eren didn’t care at the moment. Burying his nose into the crook of Armin’s neck, he took in a deep breath and held it until he felt Armin’s arms wrap around his neck. That was when he exhaled. Armin forgave him. Smiling to himself, he slowly opened his eyes. The color of emerald met the color of cobalt. **“Shit…”**

**\--#--#--#--#--**

**“What the fuck Shitty Glasses? I don’t…why there? I don’t feel like looking in Pixis’ eye wrinkle-ass face if he’s there.”**

**“The coffee is fucking good! I love Ymir’s! Everyone does.”** Hange slapped a hand against Levi’s shoulder **. “Besides, you may be finished for the day, but I have two more classe,s and this is the closest place for me to get a coffee and then get back to the lab.”**

 **“Yeah, I gotta get back to the pool in a little bit. The newbies have practice.”** Moblit shrugged. **“Have some tea and relax a little. You never did tell us about the Meet & Greet.”**

 **“Yeah!”** Hange jumped in place, squeezing Levi’s shoulders. **“It was two weeks ago, and you’ve barely said a word! How was it? Are we still on for tonight? You’re still coming, right? Everyone’s gonna be there. Even Eld! He finally got a night off and—”**

Levi held a hand up for her to shut her fucking mouth. **“It was fine,”** he said through clenched teeth. He really didn’t want to talk about the fucking Meet & Greet. He didn’t want to ever talk about it, nor what the hell happened afterwards. Even if he wanted to make something up, he couldn’t. Shitty Glasses would know he was lying anyway. **“And I’ll be there. Just don’t fucking have my ass at the fucking karaoke bar. I hate karaoke.”**

**“Come on! Nobody hates karaoke! Besides, Mobi and I met at the karaoke bar!”**

Levi gave her a droll look. **“You stalked him when we were in high school and cornered him at the karaoke bar.”**

**“Oh yeah! I forgot! Same thing though.”**

**She didn’t forget and Levi knew that. Moblit knew it, too. He turned the corner, leading the three of them towards Ymir’s Café, which was just up ahead. His phone buzzed in his back pocket, which caused him to tense. He already knew who it was. Pulling it out, he looked at his screen.** **“Shit.”**

 **“Him again?”** Hange asked. **“Oluo?”**

Moblit’s brows furrowed. **“Why are you avoiding him again?”**

 **“Levi can’t get it up for him,”** Hange said matter of factly.

 **“Fucking A, Four Eyes!”** Levi growled. **“Fucking shut your pie hole!”**

Moblit almost laughed, but coughed in his fist to hide it, and opened the door for his wife and friend.

The smell of vanilla, pastries, and coffee beans hit Levi’s nose. He had to admit, those smells together were always pleasant to him. Maybe he would get a tea and just relax for a bit before he went home. He had a few things he needed to grade or at least start to grade before he would allow himself to go out tonight. Before he tackled that, maybe he needed a good cup of tea that he didn’t have to make himself…though knowing him, he was going to make some when he got home anyway. He looked around the place. Ymir had switched the décor up a little since the summer and it was nice. He didn’t come to the place often, but when he did, he appreciated the homey feeling it had. He much preferred PJ’s Coffee House if he was being honest, but Ymir’s was still nice. The three of them strolled up to the counter. It wasn’t until he stopped in front of it when he noticed who was behind it. Had he always worked here? 

Levi narrowed his eyes at Jaeger.

Jaeger hugging someone. Jaeger hugging someone who was hugging him back. Jaeger hugging someone, who was hugging him back and that someone was not Levi. Jaeger hugging someone, who was hugging him back, and that someone was not Levi, and it pissed Levi off! _‘What the fuck?!’_

 **“Shit…”** Eren let Armin go quickly and straightened his uniform. **“Senchou! I mean, Professor Ackerman.”**

 **“Jaeger,”** Levi nearly growled.

Armin smiled warmly and gave a slight wave. **“Dr. Zoe and Coach Berner.”** His eyes fell upon Professor Ackerman and his smile widened. **“Professor Ackerman. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Armin Arlert. Eren talks so much about you!”**

 **“All bad things, I hope.”** Levi gave a tight smile at the twink.

 **“Ha!”** Hange laughed and slapped Levi’s shoulder. **“He doesn’t mean that Armin.”** She turned to Levi a little. **“This is Armin, one of my students I was talking about. I’m looking for him to be my T.A. We’re just waiting for Pixis’ approval, which I know he will approve the referral. Armin’s on the Boys Swim Team too!”**

 **“Oh, what fun,”** Levi drawled out, clearly not impressed, nor was he interested in the conversation about the kid. **“You look like a girl**.” Okay, so that was clearly childish, but Levi didn’t care at the moment. Why was this kid hugging Jaeger and why did Levi give a fuck? He could care less about the twink, much less about fucking Jaeger.

Armin didn’t miss a beat. **“A gorgeous-ass girl, thank you very much.”**

Hange laughed louder and Moblit was right along with her. Leaning over the counter, she ‘booped’ Armin’s nose. **“You little stinker! Your sass is just unparalleled. Don’t worry about Levi. He’s just a grumpy pants. He didn’t mean that. But, Levi, Armin identifies as both. Okay?”** She smiled sweetly at her best friend, before turning back to the two boys. **“Now! Armin, you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend. Hi! I’m Hange!”**

 **“I’m not…we’re not…we’re just friends.”** Eren was stumbling over his words and knew they didn’t sound believable. He winced and sighed. **“We’re roomies Professor Zoe.”**

 **“Oh! You’re Eren!”** Hange grinned. **“Armin talks about you and Mikasa all the time! She’s even in one of my biology classes. You can call me Hange, by the way. I try to get Armin to do it, but he won’t. And you probably know my husband, Moblit here. I know you’ve must’ve been to Armin’s Swim Meets.”** She paused when Moblit gave his signature two finger salute. **“Now, why haven’t you taken any of my classes? I know every student who takes my class and you aren’t one of them.”**

Eren chuckled nervously. **“Um…well…I’ve tried to avoid anything in the Science Department. I took Geology because I need three credits for Science and that was it. I’m a Fashion Design major. We don’t need that many Science classes, thank Heavens. No offense.”**

Hange gave a look of worry. **“No Science Classes? Aw, I feel so sorry for you. Hey! What does Senchou mean?”**

Okay, Levi had enough. **“Can I have a cup of tea? Lemon, with Ginger. Hot.”** Taking his credit card out, he placed it on the counter (albeit it a little too rough) and sighed. **“She’ll have a hot White Chocolate Mocha with two extra shots and whipped cream. He’ll have regular coffee. Decaf. Black. And we’re going to sit the fuck down. Excuse us.”** He grabbed both of them and pulled them along to one of the tables far from the counter and sat down in one of the chairs.

When Hange sat next to Moblit, but across from Levi, she eyed him. **“You’re grumpier than usual. Listen, I know you’re upset about Oluo, but seriously, Levi it’s a common thing.”**

He growled and wanted to smack her. **“It’s not about that! And it’s not common with me.”** He lowered his voice so that they didn’t have an audience. **“I don’t ever have that problem.”**

 **“Maybe you’re not interested in him?”** Moblit raised his brows. **“I mean…are you attracted to him?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Are you sexually attracted to him?”**

**“Sure.”**

**“Sure?”** Moblit’s eyebrows dropped, glancing at his wife, before back to Levi. **“Because that was convincing,”** he said with sarcasm. 

Levi was quiet, his eyes dropping to his fingers taping an unknown rhythm on the table. Maybe he wasn’t into Oluo like he thought he was initially. The question is, why was he even trying to be? Why was he forcing it? His eyes slowly lifted to Jaeger’s form. He remembered the night of the Meet & Greet like it had happened hours before. He tried to forget about it, but it was kind of hard when he had a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him every Tuesday and Thursday. Just the thought of having Jaeger’s cock in his mouth or having his own cock in Jaeger’s tight hole made it twitch. When it did, he winced.

Then, something clicked.

Levi’s eyes grew wide and quickly reverted to one of the paintings on the wall next to them _. ‘Shit! Shit! Fuckety shit!’_ What kind of fuckery is this? It felt as if his dick had lost all blood and feeling the past few weeks and now that he was thinking about Jaeger, his dick was itching to be touched. Was he that into Jaeger that he couldn’t be sexually into Oluo?? No. That couldn’t have been it. Jaeger was a kid; a fan-boy. Oluo was a man and he was Levi’s type: handsome, tall…

Right?

 **“…right, Levi?”** Hange asked. She furrowed her brows when Levi didn’t say anything. **“Hey! Levi?”**

 **“What?”** Levi jumped like he was jerked back into the conversation. What had she said?

**“I asked if you were even into Oluo. You’re an intellectual, Levi. You’re turned on by a person’s mind, first. Then, comes how they kiss. Everything else falls into place. I’m quite sure you two have kissed, especially if you’ve tried to have sex. But does his mind not turn you on? I know you like you know yourself—sometimes more than you—and I know for a fact that if there is no intellectual connection, then you become bored.”**

_‘What the fuck?!’_ She was right. Oluo was smart. He was a Trost Firefighter in the 8th district. So, he had to have a piece of a brain somewhere in his head. But Hange was right. There was no connection. Levi found him completely uninteresting and more pretentious than a person should be allowed. His eyes found Jaeger again, who was heading towards their table. The Meet & Greet lasted until two that morning if that could be believed or not. It was nothing surprising. For a lot of people, it was more so an excuse to drink liquor and eat expensive food no bigger than an ant and gossip than it was an artistic social gathering. Levi treated it as it was supposed to be, however. He talked with Jaeger for a couple of hours that night. Just the two of them. And it was some of the most stimulating conversation he had had in a long time. The kid was no Einstein, but he didn’t need to be. He was…Eren. And he enjoyed every minute of the brat’s company. _‘Shit…’_ What was Levi going to do?

**\--#--#--#--#--**

Sighing, Eren went to reach for the card, but Armin picked it up before he could get it. His friend whistled. **“Wow. American Express. A black card too. Jesus. How can a fucking Professor afford a multi-thousand dollar card? He must be either be a pimp or tricking on the side.”**

 **“He’s not a pimp or a trick,”** Eren hissed, snatching the card from Armin. **“He’s just…a Professor, okay?”** Walking around Armin, he started putting the items into the computer to ring up the total and charge the card so that he could get it back to Levi as soon as possible. He felt kind of weird that Armin knew something a little personal about Levi. Sure, it’s a credit card but…still. Furrowing his brows, he looked down at the card. How much did Cam Boys fucking make anyway?? He knew Levi had millions of subscribers, but damn. Was he making enough money to own a Centurion American Express Card? Did other Cam Boys make that much too??

After swiping the card, Eren placed it and the receipt in a safe spot for when it was time to take the order to the three. Looking behind him, he glanced back at Armin and rushed to grab a teacup. **“I’LL…um…I’ll fix Professor Ackerman’s tea.”**

 **“Oh, you mean Senchou**?” Armin smirked. **“Doesn’t that mean something like…Captain by the way? I thought you only called The Captain, Senchou.”**

Eren paused and blinked. He forgot Armin was into the same shit he was into. _‘Crap!’_ **“Um, well…yeah. But sometimes Professor Ackerman sounds too formal in class so, I call him Senchou.** **He’s the Captain of the class technically. I know it sounds stupid, but…”** He shrugged. Yeah, that pretty much sounded stupid, but he honestly had no explanation on why he called Levi Senchou without telling Armin what went on between he and the older man and who Levi was. Sighing, Eren made the tea. He decided to make the coffee too since Armin was making the hot White Chocolate Mocha. They were already paid for so, after Armin placed all three on a tray, Eren grabbed it, the card and receipt, and carried it to the trio’s table. **“Alright. Here’s your orders.”** He repeated them to make sure they were right and placed them in front of their respective person. **“And here’s your card and receipt, Senchou—uh—I mean Professor Ackerman!”** He tried his best to call him that in front of other people, but he couldn’t help it.

Hange pursed her lips in an inquisitive way. **“What does that mean, Eren?”**

Blinking, Eren got nervous. He heard a hard “nothing” from Levi, but Hange continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. Letting out a silent breath, he cleared his throat; his hands fidgeting with his apron strings that were tied around the back and to the front of his waist. **“It’s Japanese for Captain. The _sen_ means head and _chou_ means ship. And who’s the head of the ship?”**

 **“The Captain,”** Hange smiled warmly. **“That’s so cute! Levi, I didn’t know you told your students you were Captain!”**

Eren’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head and flew to Levi; his head whipping around. They knew?! Levi threatened to destroy him if he told anyone about his secret—made him promise—and they knew?! _‘Of course, they did! They’re his friends!’_ **“Uh—”**

 **“No, I didn’t,”** Levi said each word sternly and hard, sending Eren a silent signal to shut the fuck up.

Moblit looked confused. **“They why does he call you Captain? Because you’re the ‘head of the ship’ in class or something? I would’ve thought it was because you were in the military.”**

Sighing, Levi slowly drank from his cup and placed it down calmly. He gazed at Eren and fought hard not to smirk at those beautiful eyes staring wide. **“If your eyes get any bigger, they’ll pop out Jaeger.”**

Hange gasped. **“Oh! Like Heicho!”** She smiled, proud of herself.

 **“Right,”** Levi casually said. **“My Squad nicknamed me Heicho, Jaeger. Senchou is fine though, I don’t mind it.”**

Eren blinked. Was the guy being nice to him again? He didn’t have the coldness in it anymore. The fact that it could be dropped so fast kind of scared Eren a little. The guy literately had two sides. No, three. The Captain, Professor Ackerman, and then Levi. Right now, in this moment, he was Levi. His Levi from the M&G! **“It’s whatever you want me to call you, Profess—”**

**“If you call me Professor Ackerman again, I’ll kill you Jaeger.”**

Trying to hide a smirk, Eren looked down sheepishly and nodded his head. **“Yes…Senchou.”** He looked at the other two and nodded to them. **“It was nice meeting you. Enjoy your beverages.”** Taking his leave, Eren carried the tray with him, grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat. He didn’t know what the hell happened. Maybe his friends pulled the stick out of Levi’s ass or something? Sure, it was just one small moment, but…maybe Eren could break down that coldness the Professor had and bring back The Captain and Levi or...maybe just Levi. Sure, Eren loved The Captain, but he really wanted to get to know the man behind the mysterious mask. He got a glimpse that night and if Eren was to be honest with himself, he wanted more. He was just going to have to be greedy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit fast paced, which was what I wanted. Levi kind of put two and two together on why he can't get into Oluo, but that's about it for right now. In the next chapter, he'll make up his mind and let's face it...he's gonna find himself deep in some Jaeger-ness. :-P
> 
> One more thing: if you're into My Hero Academia, swing over to my other story Speakers. It's a Bakudeku Omegaverse story with some hurt, angst, romance, and of course some naughty lovin's. And Release Me is coming back. I just have to finish the outline and I don't wanna post on it just in case some stuff changes. Please be patient with me on that one. I'm trying to work something out and it's frustrating. 
> 
> BTW, I completely forgot about this. Eren's and Levi's outfits for the M&G. I forgot to show you guys! I'm horrible at descriptions (as in 'The morning sun was shining brightly.'....and that's basically it LOL) so I tried to get them as close to the actual outfit as I could.
> 
> Eren - https://ibb.co/hY1ZnZL  
> Levi - https://ibb.co/GHNQ1pf
> 
> Release Me - Sundays (coming back soon)  
> Very Bad Things - Saturdays  
> Speakers - Fridays


	6. Chapter ~FIVE~ Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Karaoke night! And Eren is kind'a sort'a a sexy stalker. But we still love him!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the (very late) Part I of the chapter! Part II coming within the next few days.
> 
> Love,
> 
> G.G.

** CHAPTER  ** ** ~ ** ** FIVE ** ** ~ : Part One **

The drive home was treacherous for Levi. All he could think about was Jaeger in the arms of that fucking twink. Armin Arlert. He hadn’t recognized the name at the coffee shop, but it dawned on him when he returned to his car after parting ways with Shitty Glasses and the Husband. Armin was the owner of the shirt Jaeger let him borrow that night two weeks ago. The shirt Levi still had. He needed to return the shirt, but some small, an almost diminutive, part of him wanted to keep the shirt…..and shred it into pieces now that he met the guy who it belonged to. What was Jaeger doing with Armin’s shirt in the first place? As childish as it may seem, Levi was going to do more than shred it to pieces, he was going to fucking burn it. Were they a couple? Fuck buddies? No, correction: they were just “best friends”. That hug sure didn’t seem like it. He would never hug Gigantor-Brow or Shitty Glasses like that.

Turning into his complex, he wedged himself into his assigned garage and got out. He didn’t even know when he carried himself up the six flights of stairs; his mind was on so much shit.

Well, not ‘so much shit’, but rather a ‘little shit’.

Tossing his keys into his personalized scroll work key bowl, Levi shrugged off his jacket and hung it up in his closet—one of the only ones in his warehouse styled loft. Loosening his tie, he headed straight for his kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove and set it to boil.

While his water was getting hot, he grabbed his bag and immediately sat at his desk in his office. It didn’t take him long to start the process of grading. Normally, he would read every single word when it came to art essays, but this time he cut his students some slack. This was an Art class; not Art Literature (which he taught too).

When his kettle whistled, Levi jumped up and made himself a mug of Earl Grey.

A couple of hours later, he had a few of mugs of tea, while walking around the television area, skimming over papers and grading. Glancing at his watch, he saw what time it was. 8:18 PM.

 **“Shit!”** Where did the fucking time go? He didn’t even remember the last thing he read. His mind had been completely on Jaeger. Quickly, Levi took a shower and got dressed. Tonight, he was wearing a pair of black vintage military motorcycle boots, black slim fit jeans tucked into the boots, a charcoal gray KISS t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was fairly sure they were either going to a bar or some kind of steakhouse, so casual clothes it was.

This time, instead of taking the car, he decided to take the Harley and helmet. Maybe the feel of the wind hitting against his body would take his mind off that brat hugging that fucking… **“Goddamn it.”**

Levi had followed the directions Shitty Glasses gave him. Sure enough, it was a fucking Karaoke Bar. **“Goddamn you Shitty Glasses,”** he murmured to himself. He should have fucking known she would have wanted to come to a place like this. It wasn’t Central City Karaoke, the one they frequented. She made such a ruckus the last time they were there that the owner, Mel, kicked her out and begged Levi to keep her away.

This bar was named Jay’s Karaoke Bar and Lounge. Levi had heard of it. It was popular amongst the younger generation, though older generations frequented the joint too. **“Let’s get this over with…”** Sighing, Levi got off his bike and headed for the front door. He didn’t have too much trouble getting in. He was somehow recognized and was pulled to the front and was let in right away. Whoever heard of a line at a karaoke bar? Levi didn’t understand it, but if there was a line that meant it had to hold some sort of substance that made it all the rage.

 **“Yaaay! Look who’s here everyone!”** Hange ran and jumped on Levi’s back, before letting herself down. Two more seconds and he would have ‘helped’ her down. **“Mr. Grumpy!”** She pinched his cheeks and pulled them. **“I’m so glad you’re here!”**

Levi could have bitten her fingers off, but he much rather the appetizers, in which he had heard were really good. “Get off!” He shrugged her off and his jacket, placing it on the back of his chair and hung his helmet on the side of his chair, and plopped down (albeit suave and gracefully), crossing his legs. Getting out a cigar, he looked around the table. Sure enough, most of their friends were there: Gunther, Levi’s ex, Petra, who was there with whom he understood to be a student named Thomas (he was going to turn his head away on that one), Mike and even Eld, like Specs stated earlier that day. Levi understood how hard it was for the latter to get off work to come and hang out so, he wasn’t going to put up too much of a stink tonight, but still….a fucking karaoke bar?

 **“I thought I specifically said I didn’t want to come to a karaoke bar Specs** ,” Levi sneered in Hange’s ear.

She shrugged innocently. **“I know but….okay, I was going to try to make up an excuse, which would be too easy, but who feels like remembering it the whole night so I wouldn’t be caught lying? Not I!”** She laughed. Pulling at his shoulder, she placed a kiss on it and waved to the person who sat down on the other side of Levi

 **“Umm…”** Levi muttered to himself.

**“Oh yeah! Oluo’s here too! Ran up on him on my way home. I invited him out.”**

Levi could have torn the front door from the hinges with his teeth and hit Shitty Eyes over the head with it. Over and over and over….

 **“I’ve been calling like crazy.”** Smiling, Oluo leaned in and gave Levi a kiss on the cheek. **“You really are busy aren’t you, Professor?”** Smirking, his fingers trickled up and down Levi’s thigh before stopping and rubbing it. **“For a minute there, I thought you were dodging me.”**

**\--#--#--#--#--**

As soon as Armin told him how Professor Zoe blabbed and further confirmed what her plans with her friends were that night, Eren knew exactly what he was going to wear. It was Joe’s Karaoke Bar and Lounge, which they’ve all been to before. He wasn’t going to wear anything too slutty….but he didn’t want to look like a virgin either.

Stepping out of his room, he sported a black one shouldered crop top; black low waisted (tighter than tight) shorts with attached black garter belts and stockings, that accented his long legs; black six inch red bottom Louboutin heels, with silver studs lining the back of the heel; and a long silver feather necklace with matching earrings. He _was_ going to bring a purse, but he decided on a black poof pouch that he hung around his wrist instead. The less he had to ‘look after’, the better the evening would be. He had gotten a haircut earlier that night. Slightly faded on the sides with long side parts. He wore his thick and silky brown hair tossed to the opposite side in messy layers. His makeup was dark and bold that made his green eyes pop out. And his lips were a luscious red and glossy. He wondered how they’d look wrapped around Levi or the Captain’s cock. **“Fucking delicious,”** he muttered to himself in the mirror. **“Come on whores! Let’s go!”**

 **“Alright, geez. You’re so bossy when you want dick.”** Armin sighed, coming out of his bedroom and closing the door behind him. His whole outfit was Louis Vuitton. He didn’t have many name brand outfits in his closet, but the ones he did have, he worked his ass off to be able to buy them. Armin wore a black crop top with a casual, laced up tartan blue plaid print asymmetrical mini skirt and leather, six inch heeled laced up boots. His hair was icy pink and worn shaggy and messy, with his signature pork pie hat. His make up was done similar to Eren’s. Dark and bold, but with natural glossy lips.

 **“Now, all we have to find out is who this dick belongs to.”** Annie said from the couch, with Mikasa’s head in her lap. Annie went for a more casual approach. Ripped red tee, with black jeans, boots, and her softball Letterman’s jacket.

 **“I’ve never seen him so excited, to be honest.”** Mikasa said, sporting black high waisted shorts, ripped leggings, a baggy white band shirt and one of Annie’s jackets, with her coca-cola can shaped purse. **“Is he really going to be at the bar tonight, Armin?”**

Shrugging and leaning against the back of the couch, Armin fiddled with the hem of his skirt. **“That’s what I’m guessing. He didn’t say too much of anything about it, but I’m pretty fucking sure this mystery guy is going to be there...”**

 **“Why are we going to a karaoke bar tonight anyway?”** Annie asked.

**“Oh! Dr. Hange was talking about it today—”**

**“—you were being nosey,”** Annie said.

 **“I was not! Anyway, Eren wanted me to find out exactly where. He thought it would be a good idea to get out and have fun.”** Leaning in, Armin started whispering. **“He’s been so depressed lately. Something happened after the M &G with this guy and it turned south pretty quickly. Apparently, he liked the guy a lot, but they aren’t speaking right now. If this guy is there, which I’m not sure how Eren would guess he would be, I think this would be good for Eren to make up with him.”**

 **“Just got a text from Reiner,”** Mikasa said. **“Everybody’s meeting us there. Marco can’t make it though.”**

 **“Alright bitches! Let’s go!”** Eren shouted, standing by the front door. **“I look too damn good tonight to be sitting at home!”**

**\--#--#--#--#--**

Eren was the first to walk into the bar and was waved down by Bert and the others. Armin grabbed his hand, and he allowed his best friend to lead him through the throngs of tables and people. He was glad to see his friends, but at the moment, his mind was on a certain short, grumpy Professor.

Spotted.

Short, grumpy Professor.

Short, grumpy Professor who looked fucking delicious.

Eren wasn’t spotted yet, but he surely spotted Levi. His mouth started to water uncontrollably. The man was just too fucking hot for words. When the waiter asked what they wanted to drink, Eren ordered a coke. He was going to spike it later with rum, that he was sure Reiner would order for ‘himself’. He ordered a few rounds of wings for the table and pretended to be having a blast, listening and dancing to the people who came up back to back to sing. But his mind was on Levi. He didn’t know if Levi noticed him yet, but in a few minutes, he will. **“Did you sign us up?”**

Armin smirked. **“I did. We’re up in a few minutes.”**

 **“Wait,”** Sasha sat forward. **“You two are actually gonna sing?!”** She grabbed a handful of hot wings and placed them on her plate. Connie grabbed her hand and wiped it free of sauce. **“Remember what happened the last time we sung here.”**

 **“You’re gonna be singing with us again.”** Eren smirked. Oh, he remembered. He, Armin, and Sasha shut the fucking place down so hard that they were kicked out. The highlight was they received a lot of free drinks that night….and numbers. But tonight, he wasn’t thinking about the attention he knew they were going to get. All he wanted were the eyes of a certain silver-eyed God on his long legs and ass.

 **“We’re up next. After some guy named Mike,”** Armin smirked. **“Is _he_ here?”**

Biting his lip, Eren nodded and looked down sheepishly. **“Yeah. He is. I don’t know if he’s seen me yet.”**

**“Wait, he’s here?! Where is he??”**

**“Nah-uh. Not gonna tell ya’ yet.”** Eren shook a finger at Armin.

**“Eren! I’m your best friend! Here you go keeping things from me again.”**

Biting his lip, Eren furrowed his brows. He wanted to tell Armin so bad and maybe he will at a certain point of time. It would be so juicy and scandalous to Armin knowing Eren was dating his Art Professor. **“I’m….Ar, please. I’m already so nervous. I’m going to tell you, just not right now. Not until I know this is something real. I…He’s still mad at me. All I want is for him to notice me tonight.”**

 **“Okay, babe.”** Smirking, Armin wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist. **“Then we’ll just have to make him see you. Besides, with those legs, you’re sure to win the eye of every girl and guy in here.”**

**\--#--#--#--#--**

**“Wake me up! Before you go-go! Don’t ya leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before ya’ go-go. I don’t wanna miss it when you hit that high. Ohhh yeahh! Wake me up before ya’ go-go ‘cause I’m not plannin’ on going solo. Wake me up-baby-before ya’ go-go and take me dancing toniiight! Oh yeah yeah yeah!”** Mike pumped his fist in the air, ending the song, and bowed at the applause.

Levi clapped nonchalantly. He rather enjoyed Mike. He wasn’t a bad singer, though he wasn’t a good singer either. He did okay with the Wham song. Then again, everyone sounded good singing Wham. When Mike returned to their table, Levi had to pull Hange’s arms from around the guy’s neck so that Mike could breathe. By the time they sat down, three more suckers were on stage. When he looked up, his heart nearly burst from his chest. _Jaeger_??

Hange squealed. **“Oh look! My student! Yay Armin and the Cutie! Who’s the girl?”**

**“Eren.”**

**“What?”** Hange blinked owl-like.

**“The cutie’s name is Eren. I don’t know who the girl is.”**

**“Oh yeah! That’s right! He’s your student! Gosh, they are on point tonight with their outfits. Pure sexy! Don’t ya think? Oh, I know this song! Me Against the Music by Britney!”**

Levi could give a shit about the twink and the chick, but Jaeger….

As the three started to sing and dance, Levi couldn’t help, but be enamored and mesmerized. The brat was like a work of art. No…not yet. He was clay at the moment that begged to be molded. Levi would be more than glad to lay his fingers on that perfect body and touch him everywhere and in ways that were surely illegal in all 50 States—to mold him into a work of art that would rival the statue of David. And he had Jaeger’s cock in his mouth two weeks ago. David’s Vienna Sausage had nothing on the brat’s long, hard, and delicious-as-fuck dick.

For a moment, Levi’s eyes left Jaeger and went to some of the patrons in the bar. They were glued on the three on stage, though Levi knew most were glued on Jaeger’s legs and ass. He, himself, couldn’t help but stare. That round ass was perfect for fucking and those long legs would go great wrapped around Levi’s waist.

But wait…

Jaeger annoyed him. He got drunk at the M&G, vomited all over Levi, and fell asleep during oral sex. And all of that was after the fucker put 2 and 2 together and found out he was The Captain.

Yeah, that’s right. Jaeger annoyed him. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck him.

Meanwhile, on stage, Eren dipped his ass to the ground and snapped back up without bending his legs. **“Hey Armin, you say you wanna lose control. Come over here, I got something to show ya’. Sexy Sasha. I’d rather see ya’ bare ya’ soul. If ya’ll think you’re so hot, better show me what ya’ got. All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance. Armin, Sasha lose control. Watch me take it down.”** Next, the three sung the hook, all the way to the chorus, with Eren ending it. **“All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance. Come on Armin, take it down, make the people dance. All my people ‘round and ‘round, party all night long. Come on Sasha lose control, watch you take it down.”** The audience loved the performance and before anyone knew it, Eren leaned in and kissed Sasha on the lips. Then, he turned to the other side and leaned in and kissed Armin on the lips, making a few people cat call out to them. Despite that little situation pissing him off, Eren looked fucking fantastic. Sure, they got through the song without making a total fool of themselves, but he must’ve known Levi’s eyes were on him.

Bowing, Eren came up slowly and finally found Levi’s eyes. Smirking, he winked, before exiting the stage with his friends. Levi was right. The brat knew he had been watching.

 **“Oh, they were so good!”** Oluo leaned in, clapping. **“I didn’t think anyone could be sexier than Madonna, but that one in the shorts was pretty damn cute!”**

Levi wasn’t really listening. His eyes followed Eren walk to his table, lean over and say something, before walking towards the front. Was he leaving?? Ignoring Oluo, Levi stood up and nearly broke his neck trying to get outside after the brat. There was no more lines. No more bouncer. Just a quiet parking lot…and no Eren. Looking around, he walked forward, trying to see if he could see the brat. Did he go around the building or something?

**“Looking for someone?”**

**\--#--#--#--#--**

Levi stopped dead in his tracks. He had to think of something quickly, without telling on himself. **“I came out for a smoke.”**

 **“Bullshit, Senchou. The bar allows smoking.”** Eren smirked to himself. **“It looks like you were looking for someone.”**

Turning around slowly, Levi’s silver orbs found Eren’s bright green ones. Fuck, they were so green. **“And? What if I was?”**

Eren took his time and made his way up to Levi, standing in front of him. Because he had on heels, Levi was even shorter, but that meant nothing. Levi’s manliness could trump the tallest of buildings. Wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders, he dipped his head and let his lips touch Levi’s softly. **“Here I am, Senchou. What do ya’ wanna do with me?”**

Levi’s hands found themselves resting on the brat’s waist. He looked up into those sexy green eyes—green was slowly becoming his favorite color—and pressed his body into Eren’s; making the both of them lean against a random car. His eyes roamed the brat’s body and what he was wearing. **“You’re so fucking sexy,”** he muttered. **“I love your legs.”**

 **“I knew you would.”** Eren smirked. **“Everyone loves my legs.”**

 **“Why are you here?”** Levi asked.

**“I wanted to see you. Professor Zoe mentioned something about going out tonight. I had Armin to do some digging and found out you and your friends were coming here.”**

**“I told you I wanted nothing to do with you.”**

**“You say shit like that, yet during class, you’re staring at me. When you come around to observe my work, you always rest your hand on my back. Your thumb rubs the back of my neck. You yelled at me that night and basically told me to go to hell. Called me a fanboy, like it was some kind of disease. Yet…you sucked my cock and ate my ass.”** Eren’s head tilted to the side. **“You know what I think? I think you don’t know what you want. Or maybe you had a taste of what could have been, and you got scared.”**

Levi’s brow raised. Scared? **“I think you’ve mistaken.”**

 **“I haven’t. The Captain was always talking about how he fucked and fucked and was never satisfied.”** Leaning in, Eren placed his nose to the crook of Levi’s neck. He took in a deep breath and nearly fainted at the scent of this man. He felt his knees grow weak and had to hold onto Levi’s shoulders for dear life. The tip of his nose traced up to Levi’s ear. His lips placed one gentle kiss on Levi’s lobe, before pulling it roughly with his teeth. **“Let me satisfy you, Senchou.”**

Levi felt his body grow hotter by the second. His dick was rock hard, and it left him confused. He never got this turned on for someone, especially a brat. He should push him away and tell him he never wanted to see him ever unless it was in class and that was it.

That’s what he should have done.

Growling, Levi gripped Jaeger’s hips and yanked him away from the car; the two stalking in and out of parking spaces, between this vehicle and that.

 **“Where are we going?”** Eren asked. His question was answered when he saw the side of the building. **“The alley?”** He made a face. **“What about your car?”**

**“Drove my bike.”**

He had a bike. Eren could have orgasmed right then and there. **“Well, my friends and I came in Reiner’s Escalade. We can—”** His sentence was cut short when he felt his back hit hard against the cold, damp brick wall. **“Oof! Wait! Do you live close by or something?”**

Narrowing his eyes, Levi let his head tilt to the side; his bangs falling into his eyes. **“Sluts don’t have the privilege of getting fucked in a car, nor my bed.”** His hands started to grab at Jaeger’s clothes.

Disgusted, Eren pushed at Levi’s shoulders and slapped him across the face.

_Smack!_

Quickly, a finger pointed in the shorter man’s face. **“Don’t you ever, _ever_ call me a slut!”** His temper rose to new heights. All that moaning and whining he did over the guy for the past two weeks had been forgotten. **“I’m not a slut! And I don’t need this! I don’t need to get fucked by you! You think I don’t have people knocking down my door, trying to get this?!”**

Rubbing his cheek, Levi narrowed his eyes, taking a step back. **“Who? You mean _Armin_?”** He said the name with all the malice and jealousy he could muster up.

Blinking, Eren paused. **“A-Armin? What does he have to do with this?”**

 **“Doesn’t matter. We’re done here**.” Levi was about to turn and leave when he was stopped short.

 **“What is that?”** Eren maneuvered his head so that his eyes met Levi’s. **“What’s that I see? Are you…are you jealous?”**

 **“Bullshit! Jealous for what?!”** Levi almost fucking laughed, but the situation wasn’t funny. He didn’t even know why he was even entertaining the brat at the moment. The both of them just stared at each other for a few moments. There was nothing between them, but silence. **“Why do you have his shirt?”**

**“Huh?”**

**“Two weeks ago, that night. You gave me a shirt to put on. It was his. Why do you have his clothes in your dresser drawer?”**

Eren’s brow rose. **“We’re roommates. Our shit gets mixed up all the time. I’m sure my shit is in his room and the same with Mikasa. Hell, a pair of her panties are in my underwear drawer. So what?”**

The fuck? Must be a ‘brat’ thing. Okay. Levi could accept that answer. For now. **“Why were you hugging him like that today?”**

**“I can’t hug my best friend? We had a _fight_! I apologized and we _made up_!”**

Levi would accept that answer too. Okay. Next question. **“Tonight….why did you kiss him?”**

Eren waves his arms around. **“Uhhh! Hell-LO! I kissed Sasha too! Did you not see that??”**

**“Do you kiss him a lot?”**

Eren had to be dumb to not see what was going on. He had to admit, it made him blush. Levi really was jealous. He was being so cute and pouty right now that Eren could have pinched and pulled at his cheeks. **“If I’m to be honest, yes. We shouldn’t. It could look confusing to others—it probably does--but we are just friends. That’s it. We love each other, but…we’re just friends.”** Of course, there was more to that, but Eren and Armin promised each other never to talk about what happened between them and how they really felt about each other. He didn’t like lying to everyone, but it was necessary. And right now, it was very necessary. **“Any other questions?”**

Levi stared at Eren; analyzing and dissecting everything the brat said. Did he believe him? Well, there wasn’t a reason not to. In class, Jaeger was a good kid…though he had his mischievous moments. Okay, a lot of them. But he was a good student and was exceptionally talented. Levi knew liars. He grew up with liars. He was related to liars. He used to be in love with liars. And Jaeger wasn’t a liar.

**“Senchou? Any other questions?”**

**“Can you ride a motorcycle?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while guys! I almost died from a surgery I had years and years ago, so I had to have emergency surgery to correct those complications. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing and was dangerous because of me having the underlining condition of Lupus and Stage 3 Kidney disease so they had to be extra careful with me. 
> 
> While I was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines known to man, I was thinking about you guys, hoping you wouldn't be so mad about me being unable to post. 
> 
> Recovery was the worse and still is. And on top of everything, I lost my job. I guess medical necessity doesn't ensure job stability. I was new there anyway, so I'm sure I didn't have an job rights. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm back! Well on my way to a great recovery, with a gnarly scar on top of the scar I already had. I've missed you guys and I hope you enjoyed Part I of the above chapter! Working on Part II now. I'll be double posting on the account of I've missed so many weeks of posting, so I wanted to give ya'll a gift in the form of back to back (sorta) chapters. :-P


End file.
